Help Me Help You
by Determined Artist
Summary: Tragedy decides to pay the five ninja and samurai a visit as they gone out on another one of their missions. Now someone, a ghost want to help their friends, before they move on, they are going to need help from an unlikely person to do it.
1. Chapter 1

"ARGH! That'll take too long; I say we take this one!" said a ninja in blue, Jay.

"Look, I 'am telling you Jay, we need to take this path!" Said a ninja dress in black named Cole. As usual these two ninja were in another arguing match; this time it was too see what path their team should take. They at it for a while, neither side loosen up on their choices; like they elements they represented they were dead-set on were they want to go. Where the team was going? You might asked? Well, I tell you, it was too get their ermine's, the Nindroids secrets. Was it a dangerous task to do? Indeed and they knew it. If one or all of them failed they could losses much more then useless information. As you can see, tension were high with this one.

As the duo kept bickering with one another, one of their teammates, another ninja, dress as the color of a cape of a matador, Kai walked right up to them and said "Guys!" In a slight ticked-off tone, that caught their attention. "How about we split up? We'll meet back up here in thirty minutes, if one side doesn't show up in that time then then other will come looking for you"

Soon the ninja both agreed, before the group spilt up into one side consisting of Jay, a white ninja and an allied Nindroid named Zane and a female samurai and Kai's sister, Nya, while the other side had Cole, Kai, and a green colored ninja, Lloyd. As Cole's team went on, a part of the black clade ninja's mind was still on the scene that took place.

It was weird, he was supposed to be the leader, but just then, it seemed like Kai was leader, instead. To those who were just getting to know them it would not be out of the ordinary, but to those who did know, it would have been an unusual sight. You see the red ninja was not known to have the ability to take charge, though it did happen, but not so much that it defined of his character.

He was more known for having a I'll temper and charging in to battles without putting a train of thought into his actions, but It seemed like a lot of times, whenever Cole did get fight with Jay, Kai would step in and stop them. It was not like Cole hated Jay or wanted those fights to emerge, but Jay did have a knack for getting on his nerves more than anyone else. The black ninja did like everyone on his team and could not wish for a better one, even if he tried that included Jay too, though he may not always show it.

Though he did not want to put an ounce of thought into, there were times were he wondered, what his friends would do if he were to be taken down. Would they still be a team or would split up? He would think that most likely that Lloyd would step up to fill his role as leader. Out of all them he did seem like the best suited to handle conflict. Though it would be for the green ninja; Cole was sure that he could achieve it in time. Just then, he felt something coming their way. He soon asked "Wait! Did you guys feel that?" The two ninja looked down and all directions, but did not find anything. After a second passed he spoke up again, this time a more serious tone. "I think we're being followed" That caused him and his companion to get into defensive stance with backs facing each other, preparing themselves for what they could assumes to be one hell of a battle.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Okay, what do guys think, good for a first chapter? Feel free to tell me what you guys think and sorry about this first chapter being, but do not worry the next on is going to be much longer. Alright then, that is it for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** First off, to the guest who reviewed for this story; thank you I 'am glade that you like it. And second) I would recommend having a box of tissue on standby before you start reading, because this chapter is going to a sad one. I 'am usually tough nut to crack and it almost had me crying, though it may not be the same with some of you. Do not worry they next chapter I 'am going to have more comedy scene. Now that said and done let us get started with this chapter.

* * *

Soon all the predictions came true and all of them were dead-on. Yes, there were enemies following them and once they made themselves known the splinter group did found themselves in one tough battle. Ding! Ding Cling! Bang! The weapons went, as robot and humans clashed. Cole in his group tried best to fend off the attacks and they did for a while, only suffering minor injuries, but as they focus on that they did not see one sword came right for gap of in between two of them. They dodged it, but it was close, close enough to just scrape a bit of cloth.

Cole watched he was being dragged as the gap between him, Kai, and Lloyd became bigger with each passing minute, until they were know where to be seen, only Nindorids surrounding him. It was not long before he felt his body become drained and sweating, and becoming more out of breath, making increasingly difficult for one too keep on going much longer. Fear, panic, and an anxiety would all be in hyper drive right about now, if the black clade ninja had not remained calm and sturdy as the element that he represents. Though his mind was on the battle, a part of it could not help, but be on his friends and their safety. He kept on telling himself that they will be alright, he needs to worry about himself, and worrying about if he would not accomplish his goals faster.

Just then, he heard the cries of his of his two companions. "Kai, Lloyd!" He looked back for second before, he turned and felt a sharp object hitting his chest, before his sight switched to black emptiness.

* * *

They next thing he know, he open his eyes to find the remains of the robots scattered everywhere, Looking around, he saw both Kai and Lloyd lying on the ground, covered in blood and cuts with Nya and Jay by their sides. "Kai! Kai! Wake up! Kai!" Nya cried out, shaking her brother's shoulder in desperation. "GUYS I CAN'T GET HIM TO WAKE UP! I 'AM GOING TO TAKE HIM TO THE HOSPITAL!"

"SOUNDS GOOD! LLYOD AND I ARE GOING THERE AS WELL! ZANE YOU COMING!"

"SURE!" Cole, with the shock he did not realized his fellow ninja was behind. Soon turn and saw a terrifying sight, a sight of Zane kneeling over of what appeared to be a body, his body, lying flat, motionless as a discarded doll. Was that, was he? No, he did not want, he dare not believe, but there it was, lucid as a fresh, cleaned mirror. "YOU GUYS HEAD ON WITHOUT ME, I'LL CATCH UP SOON!"

He soon saw his two allies putting their injured friends in their vehicles, before dashing off. Panic, hoping that was all just horrible dream, he screamed "PLEASE TELL ME, I 'AM DREAMING, ZANE!" but no replied came, just a moment of a baffled expression, before sifting to a sadden one.

At that moment, he saw his allied Ninjorid covering half of his face with his for a second, before saying "Sorry, brother" Though Cole was sure that Zane was speaking in a soft voice, he heard it clearly as if he was right there in front of him. What was even stranger was that could Zane's warm synthetic hand on his face as it touched the body. As Cole watched and felt Zane take off the top part of his white ninja, put it over the body, lifted it up with his arms, and carried in his arms, he saw it; a deep bloody hole in the body's chest. He felt like he was going to be sick, but held in.

There was no doubt, no denying it, he was dead; now a ghost, watching his friend carry his body with a heart-broken face to back of his vehicle. A wave of sadness and great soon hit him. If there was one thing, anything that he could do one last time, was too tell his friends and father sorry. He felt like crying, but he did not, not now; he still had to get back to the others. Just Zane was about to leave, he ran through the door, only heisting a bit, before remembering that he was a ghost now and left with his friend.

* * *

A while later, Cole found himself standing in a room, watching Nya as fall in and out of sleep, while she watched over her brother who was lying still in a hospital bed hooked to a machine and a water-like-fluid-filled bag, while the others were checking up Lloyd in another room. When he and Zane got there, Cole watched as Zane being informed about their two comrade's condition. Lloyd had a severe gash across his chest, and had to stay at the hospital for a weeks, while Kai was in a coma from what the doctors says was most likely from taking a blow to the head from hard object, for who knows how long or if he ever will wake up again.

It sadden him to see the woman he cared about, so depressed and desperate. If only he could have been faster, more focus then perhaps he would be their comforting her, speaking to her, giving her reassuring presences. He thought about possessing his comatose friend, but was against for the fact that he had known if he could or it would do any harm to his friend's body. Guilty and could not see Nya like this nor that he wanted to, he done the only thing he could do, walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder, but pulled it back as soon she flinched and started looking around that surprised him a bit too. Just then, he heard Jay's voice. "Hey Nya. You're still here?" He look over too see Jay standing by the door, trying to look like his cheerful self.

As Cole then watched his friend walked over to them, Nya spoke up "Hey Jay, what's up"

"Visiting hours are almost over and we were thinking about going"

"Oh, it's that time? Sorry Jay"

"Are you alright?"

"Huh? I 'am fine" Nya soon paused for a brief second, before asking "Jay, do you think Cole's watching him from where he is?" looking like she was about ready to cry. Moments after Zane told about their friends, he was asked where their leader was. As you can understand, he hesitant at first, but he eventually gave in. When Zane told them, Nya was shock, before gaining a sadden look, Jay tried make it like it was no big deal, saying that it has to be one big jokes, but as soon as he saw Zane not moving his expression, he too accepted it.

"Uh? Ah? Yeah; you know him, he's probably here right now"

"I 'am here motor mouth;" Cole muttered in a bitter tone. He could not help, but add that in, though he knew all too well that he was only speaking to himself.

"Telling us not worry and that he got this"

"Yeah, you're probably right. It just that it's hard to believe he's gone"

"Yeah, I can't believe it either. One moment he was talking with us and the next he's gone"

At that moment, the intercom went off and a female voice said that visiting hours would be ending in five minutes. Both Nya and Jay gotten up and said good-bye to their unconscious companion and that they would talk to him in the morning and head out the door, while Cole stayed behind. The black ninja know that his friend was in good hands and there was nothing more he could do, but he felt that he had to. He may be nothing more than an invisible entity now, but that did not change the fact that he still cared for him; he was his friend after all and nothing would change that.

Cole then rest a hand on his teammate's hand, hoping that if the words he going to say would not reach him than his touch will. "I don't know if you can hear me sparkplug, but you need to wake up, the others need you. You heard your sister?! I 'am gone and Lloyd's badly hurt! Please, Kai!" Suddenly, he felt watering up, but no tears; it did not bothered him. He could not conceal his emotions anymore and let it all emerged.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Frist off, too the two guest who review for this thank you and too the guest who said that my writing was good thank you and I would try to keep it up. Also too those who reviewed, followed, and favored, thank you very much. I 'am glad you liked it or at least found it interesting.

Second, I 'am going to have a random OC in who is going to sever both an integrator (To teach Cole about his ghost abilities) and a sort comic relief that will get on his nerves, kind of like Jay has a habit of dong. Once their role is done they are going to leave and that will most likely be at end the of this hospital arc. I hope dose not deter you guys so much. Alright, it's show time!

* * *

He cried for, what felt like a long time, leaving the remains of his painful emotions in the form a lone puddle, when without a warring the door opened. A young nurse, tall and slender, with a serious look came in and head towards them. Not wanting to spoke her like he did with Nya he took back his and walked passed her. As he watched the nurse examined his friend write a few things clip board, he asked "How is he nurse?" but no replied came. Of course she would not hear, he was a ghost now, and that trying to communicate to anyone is futile, a waste of time and energy, something the black clade ninja would have to get used to, though not an easy task to do. With the comfort and knowledge that his comatose friend was in good hands, Cole decided to leave to see how Lloyd was fairing.

On the way, he noticed several other sprits roaming the halls, though paid no attention to him. Thinking it was for the best he did the same, besides he had not came to mingle with these guys; his friend's condition was his first priority, nothing else mattered.

Once he gotten to his destination, he phased through to see Lloyd lying in his bed, wrapped in bandages all around, fast asleep, most likely from the pain medication, and a in a tranquil sate, that made the black clade ninja to give a gentile smile. It was refreshing seeing his friend with no pain, no worries, but he knew that the peace would not last forever. The others still have not told Lloyd about the death, which was for the best I suppose. If the green ninja known, it would a hamper his recovery, but sooner or later, they would have to tell him; secrets like that, are near damn impossible to keep, that is the most truth if it is with people you know and care about. The only he thing could do was hope that when the time comes, he would not take too hard.

Cole soon diverted his attention away to see a girl, who looked about 14 with long brown hair, and in a hospital gown, reading a comic book, Lloyd's comic book. "Who is this girl?" he wondered, as he stared at her. He did not her and Lloyd did not say anything about knowing a girl like her. Just then, he spotted the girl's green eyes facing his direction. What was she looking at? Could she him? He could not tell. She looked as opaque as any human.

With a sigh she said "I can see you standing there;"

"Huh? You can see me?!""Yes I can; you're a ghost just like me, right?"

"How did you know, I was a ghost?!"

"For starters, you can see me, two, I did not hear you come, and three, there's been word that a ghost was visiting." Silence fallen over the two for a second, before the girl stared to speak again. "Don't worry I 'm not going to hurt your friend, I 'm just barrowing his comic book for a bit, I'll give it back as soon he starts to wake up; the magazines here are crap just like the food they serve and I read all the books in the book store next door twice. Did you that this Fritz Donegan fellow could slice twenty vehicles with his just sword?"

"Yeah, I know;" Cole know all about that from the stories Lloyd told, though he never paid that much attention to them. Comic books was never his thing. "Ah? Who are you?!" he asked, glaring at the ghost.

"My name is Amarantha, you can call me Amy and who are you?"

"Cole;"

"Cole, huh? Easy enough to remember, nice to meet you Cole." Amarantha said, trying give him a smile, but the black clade ninja, just brushed it off. Not seeing any threat with the guest, he turned his focus, back onto his sleeping comrade. It was not, and until a few seconds passed that he heard Amarantha's voice speaking up. "Are those people in the picture your friends?" She was asking about Lloyd's photograph of him, Cole, and the others, that was placed on the night beside him to, which Cole gave out now replied, he saw no reason to talk to about that. "You guys have a close relationship, do you? He's still a just child, right?"

"Wha-what?! How did you know that?!""You can't sense it?"

"Sense what?"

"The high amount of energy in his spirit" As soon as the ninja gave her a questioning look, the ghost girl then said "Wow; you must have died very recently, otherwise would have sensed it by now"

At that moment, Cole felt the sharp pain seared on his chest, like one he felt, seconds before he died, but he ignored it. The last thing he needed was to be reminded of that. With the questions, the curiosity, and the happy-go-lucky attitude, she reminded him of Jay, only not as energized as him, too much of the ninja's gratitude. He soon asked in a bitter tone" Don't you have somewhere else you to be?! Why are you here anyways?!" Just as quickly as the pain came it vanished.

"Well, all the other ghosts here are boring or not available, there's now else to talk to, and nothing else to read, but if you need some time alone then I understand. After years being stuck in a hospital, you pick up on things like that" Amarantha soon walked a few steps, before stopping turning back with a beam, said "See'ya later!", and walked right through the door. Once he gotten the peace and silence back, he put his focus back on Lloyd.

"Get better soon Champ; everyone needs you" He said as he tried to rubbed his palm against the green ninja's head. His eyes soon drawn themselves on the clock that hung on the wall. Giving one last look to the green ninja, he trailed back to Kai's room, hoping the ghost girl had not decided to pay him a visit **too.**


	4. Chapter 4

When the ninja made it back to his friend, he was meet with only the sight of friend's body on the bed and the sound of the machines that was in the room that made him breathed a sigh of relief. Not taking any chances he gone back and kept an eye on his comatose friend; every-so-often yo-yoing back and forth to Lloyd's room. Before he knew it was mourning. As another nurse came in and check on Kai, Cole let out a yawn. Even though he was a ghost now, he did not know why so felt tried. Was it that sprits supposed to not get tried, at least what one would believe, right; so why did he felt like this? Whatever was the reason, he was going to until to hold out until the others get beck. With someone being use to staying up all night to think of plans for an upcoming battle, it would be a cake-walk. Long after the nurse finished, he felt himself getting more tried with every second that passed.

Just as he was drifting in out of sleep, complaining when the others would get, he heard a familiar voice. "Us ghosts have to sleep to, you know?" He turned to see Amarantha standing beside him with a cheerful countenance.

"Great;" He thought as he knitted his brows. "What do want now?!""I was bored and came to see how you were doing."

"Oh, uh, good?" The spirit did not say anything, as she glanced at the sleeping ninja, before saying "It's admirable for you to stay by his side, even after you passed." To busy trying to stay awake, the ninja did not respond. Just as Cole was about to be out for the count, he spotted Amarantha about place a hand Kai's head that made him wide awake and grabbed the girl's hand hard, though it did not seem to her bothered her, not even a flinch.

"What are you doing?!" He asked, as he furrowed his brows at the girl, his sights never wavered off her for a second.

"Nothing, I was just going to see if I could help your friend wake up"

"What?" At that moment, Cole released the girl's hand with now widen eyes. "Why?!""Because I can't see you like this, sacrificing your own well-being for the sake of your friends."

"Thanks, but I can handle it;"

"You know, you can't always be there to protect them? Eventually, they would have to learn to get by without you."

"Look! I appreciate the help, but right now they need me; I can't just walk out on them!"

"I see; if you need my help then I'll be in the book store next door" With that Amarantha left, leaving the leader, split between two different paths he should take. Like a two headed dragon, he knew the girl spoke the points of truth, what good was he now, if all he could was having people feel him every time he touched them and pick up things nor how to help them in a dire situation, he did not quite know what limitations was yet, but at the same time and like he said, he could not leave the people most precious to him, not after the history that he built up with them; everything they done, the good and the bad, they were not only his friends they were brothers and too let all go away like a dead fallen leaf in the winds, it was not something that he felt he could not do so easily.

Just then, the door opened letting in his friends. With his limit at it's maxed, even for him, he close his eyes drifted-off to a deep sleep. When Cole woke, he saw a nurse checking up on Kai with the others nowhere in sight. He yawn and straight out his body before he looked up at the clock and noticed that he slept for twelve hours. Despite the fact that he slumbered for longer than usual, he felt refreshed.

He soon gotten up and head for Lloyd's room, where he saw him, wake this time, reading his comic book. As the hours passed, the Black clade ninja did not detect one trace of the nosy acquaintance, expect for Lloyd asking a nurse why his comic books are in a different order and the nurse responding to him, saying that the hospital might be hunted. If only she knew. It seemed like either the sprit took a break on interacting him or she is waiting at the book store? As he liked the idea of ghost giving some instead of butting into everything, he had strong hunch that it was the latter.

Cole did same thing as last time, trialing back and forth between the his two friend's room, until, when he headed back for only God how many times, he overheard someone saying the word "Cake", which made him stop in his tracks and remembered his own cake that he had in the fridge. Triple-decker, hot fudged, chocolate cake now started beckoned him. Though part of his mind trailed back to his two incapacitated friends, but the fear of the beautiful thing being thrown in the trash was too much for the ninja, besides the nurses here seemed to know what they are doing and he would only be gone for a few minutes, and so head dashed back to his home, yelling "I 'M COMING MY PERCIOUS!" leaving some ghost witnesses that he passed, questioning what in the hell was wrong with him.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Yep, he is after his forgotten cake now. We all know how much he loves cake or any other food for that matter; season four sure proved that. Do not worry I have something planed from him in the next chapter whether it will be good or not, well I suggest you stay tuned and discover that out. Alright, see you later.


	5. Chapter 5

When he gotten to his destination, he went through the kitchen and dashed to fridge. When he opened the door and looked inside and like a dog to a bone he found his cake, warped in plastic wrap, tucked in corner in the back; just the way he left it. Relief that the food was safe he said to himself "Come to papa precious!" Being careful as to not to knock over Jay's pudding cup, he plucked up the pastry and shut the door, when he continued with peeling off the plastic, taking a fork out, and eat the cake. Wait? Could ghost eat food? Well, that sure was not going to stop him! The only thing that mattered then was him saving his beloved cake.

Though he did not have taste buds or a stomach anymore for that matter, he was still able to taste the sweet, delectable, chocolate and able swallow it. He soon finished the cake several scoops and did not felt full, in fact he felt the same as he did before he eaten the food. As he put the silverware in the sink, he noticed how quiet it seemed, not even the sounds of feat pattered on the wooden floor was heard, which made sense seeing both Kai and Lloyd are in the hospital, and him, well you know, but still, he was expecting some sounds, some noise, something that shown that there was someone else there too.

He soon decided to investigate. He made his the hallway, which yielded the same environment as the kitchen, however this time he heard the faint sounds of metal coming in contact with other metal. Cling; clang; ding; curious, he followed its trail. Ding; bang; ding; With each step the noise got louder and louder, until it lead him to Jay and Nya's work shop, where they work on whatever inventions they were working on at the time. There he spotted Jay, alone, working on one of those inventions. Though his rival was hard at work, there was something that concerned the black clade ninja, something off, an unknown feeling that could not be explained, only felt. Like a storm, it felt, colliding, forceful, twisting, shaking, powerful wave, though it was also kind of week.

Cole was about to go check on his rival to see if he was alright, but then he spotted Zane walking in, headed up to the blue ninja and said "Brother."

"ARGH, WHAT?!" Asked Jay as he turned to see his ally with a rather irritated look on his face before sifting to a shock one to his typical happy-go-lucky one. "Oh, sorry Zane; what's up?!"

"We're about to go back to the Hospital."

"Okay, be there in a minute; let me put these things away!"

As the Ninjorid watch his ally picked up that was scattered around, he asked "Are you okay; you seemed troubled?"

"Huh? Yeah; couldn't be better!" Cole know that was flat-out lie and he was sure Zane knew it to or at least been able to sense on it seeing how he been able sense stuff like that since the he, Jay, Cole became friends and was a lot more better at it then anyone else on their team, but did not say anything after that; most likely it was because either he did not wished to make his friend tell him, if he was not ready or he did not understand. Zane was proficient with his sixth-sense and been able to tell if there was something out of the ordinary with his comrades, however he was also be naïve with strong emotions and lacked-a bit of social skills. Confuse Yet? Do not fret, it will all make sense later; right now let's focus on the story being told.

After Jay finished putting away his tools, he left out with Zane, but just before Zane left, he stalled for a bit, looking in Cole's direction. The ninja wondered if the Ninjoird could see him, but it was negated as soon as he looked away, and followed Jay.

* * *

At that moment, Cole left, beating the others to the Hospital by twenty minutes. As soon as he made it back, he made a he rushed to his two comrades room to find out that their status was the same as left. He kept on rotating between the two rooms, until he heard Nya coming into her brother's room, alone with a sadden look on her face. He watched as she took a seat next to her sleeping brother in the same place as she was yesterday. "Hi Kai" she said, her voice and expression, so clam, but Cole could feel that there was something that she was not letting out. Unlike the feeling he got with Jay, this one felt more like a stream being blocked by a brick wall. "It just me again, Jay and Zane are visiting Lloyd right now. I hear the nurse and doctors here are taking good care of guys."

The samurai paused for a second, before saying "I don't know if any one you this, but Cole's gone. He died right after you got knocked out. We're holding a funeral services for him tomorrow. We would like you to come, you know he would have wanted you to." She paused for second, before speaking up again. "Kai, we need you, I need you. We've already lost Cole, we don't what lose you too. Wake up, please."

At that moment, the black clade ninja felt the feeling being held back more and more. He hated seeing this and he heated seeing his friends lying in Hospital beds, too wounded to sit up while there was nothing he could do about it, but stand and watch. He wished, somehow, someway, he could change the scene of this movie to make it so that Kai could wake up. Nya was right they needed him back, now more than ever. He seemed to recall that a certain ghost girl appearing to know a lot about this whole ghost thing. Perhaps, it was time to pay the book store next door a visit.


	6. Chapter 6

After visiting hours were over, Cole found and went into the bookstore without a second thought, determined to get answers. He surveyed his surroundings. Lights were still on with not much people around. Just then, he found the ghost he was looking for, floating over someone who was reading a book. "So what can I do you for?" Amarantha spoke up, stopping the ninja in his tracks.

"Look I just need to know if there's a way to get someone of a coma?"

"I see, this is to help your comatose friend, right?"

"Right?"

"Well there might be a way, but first let's go to the park, some place that is a bit quieter." There was a moment of silence before the ghost grill spoken up. "Don't worry, I'll have a few of my friends keep a close-eye your friends, if anything goes wrong they'll tell me immediately." After that Amarantha took Cole to the park. At first the ninja was a bit hesitant, but he needed her help and he sort of know her, at least enough too known that she did not seem like the soul who hurt people for no good reason.

As he walked, he watched the ghost floating, stretching with a beam across her face, looking like she did not have a care in the world. She looked the same as she did in the book store, but the color changed to a bluish, whitish color like his did making them both look like actual ghost. Soon he looked around spotting several other spirits with the same color as them and just like them, what little living people were there, seem to pay no attention to them.

"Hey" Amarantha spoke, getting Cole's attention. "Sorry about being to nosy with you and your friends. It's been a while since someone who just recently died, coming in with a group of people."

"It's alright, just tell me how I can help Kai;"

"Alright, but don't expect to do it as soon as possible; It's rather difficult and I got to tell you a few things. Don't worry it won't take too long.

"Thinking it would be the best and fastest choice he said "Alright, what is it?" Just then, several breaks was heard Cole looked down to see a white, curly, haired dog wagging its tail and jumping back and forth in playful manner. "Ha, ha; hi there doggy!" the ninja said as he knelt down, petting the dog's back with a smile on his face using the dog's tail to wave faster.

"Snickers" Cole looked up to see a black woman, before the dog dashed over to the woman. "There, there, Snickers. You see there's no one over there. Come, mommy's got some treats for you at home." Just as they left Cole had a questioning look on his face. He could help, but wonder if he met her before. At that moment, he heard giggling from the ghost girl.

"What's so funny?!"

"Hahaha; Sorry, but you were cute with that dog;" At that moment, the ninja could feel bit of a flush on his face; he was not sure if his new form could show it, but judging how the ghost laughed harder, he was sure she could tell. Just as the girl finished her little laughing fit, she asked "Did you know that animals and kids could see us?"

"What?!"

"Though for kids, it could be trickier-"

"Wait a minute you were saying that in Lloyd's room; what is it exactly?"

"Hm, how could I put this? It's the spirit's energy; without it we would not be here. It's like a juice in a battery, once we feel ourselves to the point of far beyond the point of exhaustion then we will disappear existence, forever."

"What?!""Don't worry that'll only happen if you push yourself too hard like not sleeping for so long time or possessing someone while they're awake. Living people don't have to worry about that, until they die then their essences get stronger the longer they stay dead. There are however some exceptions, kid's and animal's essences are more stronger and there for, are able to communicate with us"

"That's why you were interested in Lloyd?"

"Yes, his essences is stronger than most teens, almost like a kid's"

"That means Lloyd can see us?"

"Maybe, but with kids; because their essence are so strong, they more sensitive. If something really traumatic happens to then weaken their essence to that of an adult, until they either die or is able to get their childlike innocence." After Cole gain a sadden look, started to feel like somebody was putting on new clothes, that made his face courted a little and him to stop, needless to say it weird him out. At that moment Amarantha spoke up "Don't worry that's normal, it just some - changing your clothes for an upcoming funeral. After they bury or cremate your body then you won't feel it anymore, though you could still hear people speaking to your body." A few minutes later the feeling subsided.

"They could have given a guy a warning before they do that;"Amarantha chuckled a bit before responding "You're right it's such a weird feeling that a ton of ghost get creped out;" She paused for a bit, until she suggested "Maybe we should hold off on waking your friend, until tomorrow afternoon?"

"Why?!""My plan would require concentration and a ton of energy.

"The ninja grunted a little before he said "Fine:" Just as they headed back Cole asked "Hold on; why are you helping?"

The ghost girl gave out a sigh before she answered "That's because you remind me of a little of myself when I still new to this ghost thing." Cole only gave Amarantha puzzled looked as she continued "You see, when I was still alive I had a younger sister who I was very close too, but one day we both gotten horribly sick. As we stayed there we made a promise to look out for each other, but it wasn't long after that; that I died and she was released. It took me a while, once found my house, I tried to talk to her, but she was so scared that after enough times I decided to leave her alone and only watched in the shadows keeping our promise, until she grown up and I realized that she did not need me anymore.

"At that moment, Cole gain a more sadden look, regretting he asked, until he spoke up again "Where is your sister now?"

"In the spirit world I guess? It's been over sixty-years since I died?"

"Why are you still hear?"

"I was planning on heading there, after I trained a few others to help spirits like you and to travel around the world. Ghost can travel there, but only if we have nothing tying us to this world, and once we do there's no going back." As Amarantha finished, Cole still retain the sadden look. "Your situation is different than mine, I 'am sure you'll be fine."

"Thanks"

"Don't mention, now let's get back and get some rest we're going to need it."

 **Author's note:** Yay! I finally gotten this chapter up. I hope you guys are having much fun as I am with this story also points if you thought the scene with Cole and the puddle was cute and points if you figured out where the woman and the poodle came from. XD


	7. Chapter 7

***Author's notes:** Yahooo! Another chapter finished! YES! Thanks to all who reviewed, it is good to know that you guys think my writing is that good and hope that I will continued to meet those expectations.

Also, out of curiosity, I 'am wondering, how many people would know, what show Lloyd is going to watch in this chapter. Points, if you guys do. (3

* * *

Once they gotten back Cole went to check up on his two friends, who appeared to be doing okay given the situation they were in, Lloyd was fast asleep and Kai was still in a comatose state. Soon he went to sleep, before he woke up to the mourning sunlight. He guessed that all the time his sensei use to wake him and his friends at that particular time played a part in it. Thinking about his sensei, Wu, he wonder how he was doing; it could be easy knowing his nephew is severely wounded, one of students is in a coma, and another is dead. He pushed the thoughts and temptations to the dark corners of his mind. He could not get side track right now, all that mattered was to wake Kai up. Having some time to kill, he checked up on Kai, before seeing how Lloyd was doing.

Once there, he saw Lloyd was wide wake watching some cartoon about a kid who can change into different aliens, on the television, black clad never been found of that stuff either. It looks like the ninja is not the only the one effected by the routine schedule. Cole thought about testing if his friend could see him, but feared that it would do more harm than good and let the idea go and hoped that Amarantha had not try it, while he was not looking. Seeing Lloyd was alright, he left before the green ninja get the chance to spot him.

Just as he phased out, someone called out to him "Hi Cole!" He looked to his left tioo see Amarantha looking back him with a tranquil smile.

"Oh? Hey... Amrantha, right?"

"Yes, but you could call me Amy."

"Right;"

"I recommend you take the time to get some more sleep, you're going to need all the strength you can get."

"Thanks, but I'll be fine;" To tell the truth we was not sure even if he wanted too, being so use to that schedule in all.

"Oh? Okay. I got to go to see some of my friends, see you later."

"Hey, wait;"

"Uh?"

"Have you tried talking to Lloyd yet?"

"No, I haven't. I was going to let you make the first move. The only thing that I was doing was borrowing his comic books, when he's asleep."

"Thanks for not trying to talk to him."

"You're welcome." At that moment Cole watched Amarantha leave, before going back to Kai's room.

* * *

There he sat in chair watching Kai and watching the nurses checking up on him for hours, until he felt like his body was shaking and bumping slightly into something hard, several times, before ceasing all together. Questions raised, as he prepared himself for what was to come.

At first he some he heard a voice of someone he never met before, followed by several other voices; voices of his a few of his friends, his sensei and his dad one after the other. Nya wished him good luck in the afterlife and said sorry about not being there sooner, Jay did not even come, Zane however did say a word, just placed what seemed to be a flower, he know it was him, because sensei Wu told him that he was in a better place to this Zane let out a sigh before agreeing with him, the next voice that appeared was he his father telling him that he was proud of him and wished that he would have a chance to say good-bye. It was at that moment, Cole could hear a bit of sniffles. As it stopped, he said "I 'am sorry too pop;" in a soft, cracking tone.

* * *

After what seem like an entirety of painful emotions, things quieted down; too much of his relief. He wiped the last bit of tears that fall on his seat after hearing the sad and beautiful song that his father and his father's quartet sung, before he went to going back and forth between Kai and Lloyd's rooms, until he found Amrantha in Kai's room, sitting in a chair, singing a song to herself, while heading back from Lloyd's room. Soon the ghost stopped and asked "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, just that we get this done before the others come;"

"Okay." As they stood next to Kai's bed, Amarantha soon explained to him, what he would have to do. Cole without hesitation and with selfless motives placed a hand on Kai's forehead, before closing his eyes and focused hard, thinking _"Kai; Kai!"_ Just then, he heard a bit of a shuffling of a cloth followed by a small groan that caused a smile to his face, though it soon disappeared as soon as it became quiet again. _"Wake up Sparkplug, everyone needs you!"_

Suddenly he heard Kai's voice asking _"Cole, huh?! Where are you?!"_

 _"I 'am right next to you"_ At that moment the black clad ninja started to feel drained and only felt more so as each second passed, however he also heard an increased groan and an increased cloth shuffling. Not looking passed this opportunity, he pressed on. _"But you need to wake up; everyone's worried about you; they need you more... than... ever...;"_ Just then, he was about fall, only to stop himself long enough to put hand his on his head and see that his vision gone fuzzy, before it fade to black.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: To Shadowselen yes gotten it wright it was ben 10 and don't about the last chapter being confusing I fixed it now, Sorry about that and thank you for pointing it out and feel to do so again. And to all those who reviewed thank you. Well, that is it. Let's get back to the story

* * *

"Cole?!" Called Kai, however no one answered. "COLE?!" Surrounded by vast darkness, he franticly tried to move his hands with success. Soon the darkness turn blurry, before becoming lucid as a cleaned glass window, meeting a sight of an empty room with a white blanket and wires on his body. He looked around. He guess he was in a hospital and the items in the environment sure confirm that, but he paid no mind to that. Just then, heard a clung sound. He looked over to see a doctor coming in.

"Oh?" The doctor said, before walking towards him. "Good to see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, except for a this headache;" The red ninja answered as he tried to sit up, but pushed back down by the doctor.

"You mustn't move around so much sir, you were just in a coma."

"Coma?! How long?!"

"Two days."

"What?!"

"Do you remember what happen?"

"No-wait! I was in a battle with-Cole-Lloyd?!" He said as he tried to get back, only to be pushed down again, though he protest, his head seemed to agree with doctor and with a bit of headache creping up, he gave up.

"Relax, the blonde hair man you came in with, is fine. He's in a few rooms away, been treated for a severe laceration across his chest."

"What about Cole?"

"Cole?"

"Was there another guy with us?"

"No, sorry. I 'am afraid you two were the only ones. Perhaps, you want to ask your friends and family when they come in?"

"Yeah; The ninja answered with sadden tone while looking down, before he looked back and asked "Can I talked to Lloyd?"

"Sorry, but you're in no shape to be moved right now." Just as, Kai looked backed down, this time with a more irritated look, the doctor spoke up again. "You know, I heard there was a young lady with black, short hair, coming in talking to you about this time?"

"Nya?!" Kai said just as he shot back with widen eyes.

"Perhaps, she would come again?"

"Now if you excuse me I got to some calls I need to do." As the doctor was about to walked out Kai thanked him and the doctor smile and nodded before leaving. Kai was not at all worried about his sister and two friends, if they are not in some battle they would be rushing to see as soon as they heard the news, however there was still three things that bothered him, what happen to Cole, him having to be imprison a partially empty room in this bed for only god knows how long, and him having a headache.

* * *

After a bit he got closed his eyes, trying to get to sleep to pass the time, when all the sudden he heard a girl's voice, one that he did not know. Curious, he opened his eyes to find a girl in a hospital gown staring at him. "Hm? So it worked?" She questioned, before closing her eyes, letting out a sigh. "That's good." She smiled.

"Uh? Who are you?"

"Huh, wait, you can see me?!" Clank! He looked over to see the door opened and widen eyes at the sight of his sister, who looked at him with widen eyes.

"Kai!" His sister called out as she rushed towards him, wrapping her arms around him the best she could with a big smile on her face, tears almost escaping from her eyes.

"Nya!" Said the red ninja, before he did the same, minus the almost crying bit.

"Welcome back, Kai!" The two stayed like that for a short time, until they heard some spoke.

"Hey-hey, look who's finally up?" The siblings looked over to see Jay in front of the door followed by Zane.

"Brother;"

"Hey Jay, Zane... uh, where's Cole?"

"Cole?" Nya questioned.

"Yeah; the doctor told me that he didn't come in with me and Lloyd, I assumed he was you guys?"

"Ha-ha; Yeah? About that;" Said Jay as he rub the back of his neck as he averted his gaze away from the red ninja and on to the wall, before he, Zane, and Nya all went quiet and gaining depressed looks.

"Kai..." Nya spoken in a voice that carried about the same tone as her expression. "Cole's gone:"

"What?!" Kai's eyes widen as he looked at all of them.

"He was already dead when we were on the scene." The fire ninja went silent as turned his head away from his companions, trying prevent possibility of tears from showing. "Kai?"

"I 'am fine. Have you told Lloyd yet?" He asked as he done his best to keep his voice calm.

"No;"

"Good, he doesn't need to know yet;" The red ninja gone silent for a bit, until he asked "How you guys been doing?"

"Oh, uh? Good, though it's been quieter without you and Lloyd there." After that they talked for a while, occasionally being interrupted by a doctor or a nurse, until visiting hours was almost over, however before they left Kai asked if they would tell Lloyd that he was up, to which they said yes and left him alone again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** Thanks to all who reviewed, favorite, and following and thanks for sticking this long. To the people who asked about Cole speaking to Kai thing and are Kai and Lloyd able to see sprits I will try not to give out spoilers, but I have something planed for all three of them and that Cole and Kai are going to play a bigger part in the story as a result. I will have it be known as the story progress because where is the fun in someone giving you all the spoilers at once, it's like a magician giving away all his secrets, however I will say that I 'am just setting everything up right now.

Alright that is said, let's get back to story. Oh? And if you like Lloyd and Kai brotherly moments then you are going to love what this chapter has to bring. Hope you guys like it. (3

* * *

Seconds passed, soon a tear slid down, followed by another and another. Just then, the emotions he kept deep within, emotions of anger, emptiness, and regret all flowed out in the form of tears.

A few minutes passed, out of nowhere, a hand waved in front of his face. As he grabbed it and about to command whoever was doing that to stop it, however his hand went straight through, felling nothing but cold air. With a perplexed face he looked over to the brown hair girl from earlier, standing at the side of his bed, having her eyes wide opened and a slight gapped mouth that cause him to widen his eyes too. "So you can see me?"

"Yeah; who are you?"

"My name is Amarantha, Amy for short; as you might have figured out, I 'am a ghost of a girl who died in this hospital years-ago." At that moment, Kai grunted, turning his back to the girl in a heated fashion. "I know how you feel, I was similar, when I died."

The red ninja soon looked back at the girl and asked "Why were you saying all that stuff earlier?"

"It's long story that I 'am going to let someone else fill you in on that." Just then, she floated to celling, before looking back at the red ninja, said "If you happen to see someone familiar then tell him thanks." with a smile, and left, leaving the bemused ninja alone again.

* * *

A few days passed, before Kai could even see Lloyd, in that time, all he done was getting visits from the nurses and doctor who done some test and trying to sleep. Though the doctors and nurse did talk with him, epically the hot nurses and give him some magazines him to read in hopes of decreasing the amount of boredom for him, he did have to stop on an occasion of his headache and he was not the type of person to do such things often.

When a nurse came by with a wheelchair and took him a relief swept of over him, however so did a redden face, growling a bit. Given what he been through, this shouldn't have mattered, but it still felt that way for him. They made their way in front of the room, when the nurse knocked on the door. "Lloyd, it's a nurse. I have young man with that's been wanting to see you. May we come in?"

"Uh? Sure." At that moment, the nurse opened the door, reveling the sight Lloyd in hospital bed with a comic book in his lap. "Uh, KAI?! The green ninja called out with a smile, before trying to sit up, but was stopped as nurse push him back down.

"You mustn't get up sir until those lacerations heal.

"Lloyd grunted a bit in pain, before saying "Thanks, I'll remember that" in a horsed tone. After that the nurse wheeled Kai closer to the edge of Lloyd's bed and left.

"So, uh? How are things going?"

"Good, I guess." The green ninja said as his expression lowered, while Kai gave him a perplexed glance.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it just that..." Lloyd took a moment to sigh before he continued "Cole's dead isn't he?"

"What, uh?!..." Kai said as he went wide-eye and paced them back and forth not knowing what to say. He heated lying to his friend, but what else was he supposed to do, tell him that his teacher/friend died in that battle? Besides he did not have the heart to do that him, not after what he went through.

"Nya and the others wouldn't tell me anything other than that he was off saving the city." As the red clad man put his head down blocking tears. He could tell that Lloyd was not falling not falling for it. He should have known, Lloyd was smart, though a bit childish at times; he known all of them, their traits, their speech, their quirks, there was no way Lloyd would believe a story like that. He had to face it, Lloyd was bond to find out sooner or later, though he hoped it wouldn't have to be so soon.

He gave sigh. "He... He's" trying to speak through the unseen chains that bind his voice.

"He's gone?" Kai could only closed and hung his head as a reply. He soon heard Lloyd muttered something incomprehensible, before looking up and seeing his comrade doing the same thing he was doing.

"Are you going to be okay, Lloyd?"

"Huh?... Yeah;" The red ninja sigh.

"Sorry Lloyd, we should have told you. We didn't want your condition getting worse;"

"It's alright, thanks for looking out for me." After Kai gave out a grin to his teammate, the duo change the subject. They talked for a while, until the nurse came in and told them that their time was up and Kai needed his rest, too much his reluctance.

"See you later;"

"See'ya Kai."


	10. Chapter 10

Once he gotten back, he lied down and tried, but then he heard a yawn behind him. It sounded familiar, he heard it not so long ago, when he woken for mourning excises, yet could not place it. To be honest he most likely did not pay much attention. Curious, he looked back. His eyes went wide, his mouth hung a bit, he held his breath as he saw his supposedly dead friend standing only a few feet away. "Cole?!"

His comrade soon jumped up as eyes wide as his. "You can see me?!"

"Uh, you're standing just a few feet away from me... We thought you died?"

His friend sigh, looked down with a sadden expression before mumbling _"That because I did;"_ The red ninja raised an eye-brow, before getting out, only to trip and be caught by his companion. "Kai!" Though he could see and feel his friend's arms holding up, he felt nothing else, no warmth just cold.

"Wow, easy there Sparkplug."

 _"What the?"_ he muttered, being lifted back up on to the bed. As the injured ninja, looked at his friend, who turned his head away. "Hey; you were the one who woke me up from my coma?"

"Huh? Yeah;"

"Thanks." At that moment, a smile revealed itself on the ghost ninja's face. After that, the two talked and caught each other up on they missed. Though Cole wished that Kai had not tell about what happen to him, he too know that it was bound to happen and did not stay mad at his friend for long.

* * *

Later that night, Kai slept, Cole decided to check up on Lloyd again. Not having the heart to have his green friend see him yet, he told Kai that they should let Lloyd wait a while before trying to see if he needed help.

As the spirit made his way to the room, he saw Lloyd sleeping sound, however he did felt more of a twisted energy coming from him, while Amarantha sat in chair reading another of Lloyd's comics. "I see you're finally up?"

"Yeah; Listen, thanks for checking up on Kai."

"No problem... _So what are you going to do know?"_

 _"I don't know;"_

 _"Well, you might want to help your friend his negative emotions seemed to gotten worse."_ The ghost girl stated, turning her head Lloyd.

"I can't."

"I understand. Give it some time, I am sure you'll think of something."

* * *

Days passed, Cole alternate from talking to Kai, Amarantha, and checking up on Lloyd. He found out from Amarantha that it might have been process of waking Kai up and that using a bit too much energy that made his Spiritual Essence stronger, and thus brought on his ability to communicate with ghost. Though the others found out what had to done, they were understanding, however Jay did put up a bit of fuss.

Before they know it, Kai was out the hospital, despite the green ninja's protest and jealousy. He, under strict orders, not to push himself too hard, although knowing the fire ninja it was easier said than done. Before they left, Cole and Kai, well mostly Cole, bid Amaranth a farewell, as she did with them and wished the duo the best of luck.

As soon as they got home, Kai lied down on the couch still bitter about not going to have much to do. "Well then, I'll be in the work shop, call if you need anything." Nya said she left.

"Yeah; we'll make sure to no ghost come for you!"

"For the last time Jay were not being hunted by a ghost;" Kai took a peek at Cole before watching his sister and blue clad friend leaving.

"You said they can't see you?"

"They can't! They must have found out my about cake?"

"Cake?"

"Yeah, I came back here to get back my cake." Soon after the ghost ninja looked at his friend who was raising an eye-brow, he said "What?! It was my cake!"

* * *

A bit later Kai fell asleep, leaving Cole to roam around. It didn't take long before he stumble upon the others in the middle training. From a distance, he watched. Though Nya and Jay appeared to following Zane's lead Cole felt that something was bothering both of epically Jay who's seemed to gotten more tense, however he doubt that it was from the a bit ' _clues'_ he left and despite feeling the energy coming from Zane's was scrambled, he still felt that his Nindorid friend was too having a tough time. He has to do something, _but what?_

The night after, Cole sat on the couch deep in thought. He hadn't notice Kai staggering in and sitting next to him, but soon as the red ninja asked "Are you okay?" he looked a bit surprised. "You seemed down?"

"Yeah; it's just that, I don't think that having you back home changed all that much."

"What?" he whispered.

"I think everyone's holding something back from everyone else."

"You must be imaging things?"


	11. Chapter 11

As the days passed, Kai gotten stronger and stronger too the point that he was able to train with the others. "Hey, we were wondering when you get up, _Sleeping Beauty_?" Jay commented in a sarcastic, jokey tone.

"Hey, I was recovering from coma!"

"Glade to have you back, Kai." Nya commented with delight in her eyes.

"Yeah; things haven't been the same since you, Lloyd and..." Jay soon stopped as he everyone lowered their heads for bit as they gained sadden expressions.

"That's enough mourning, let's get to it." _Hm? Things aren't as bad as Cole said they are, he probably imagined things?_ The group soon made their way to the middle of the training area.

"So what level shall we do this time?" asked the blue ninja as he waved around a remote controller.

"I say we should go with something easy, remember Kai just now joining us." mentioned Nya, while her brother made a slight growled and pouted like a small child. Though he knew his sister did have point, he was still too embarrassed and proud to even admit it verbally.

"Alright, let's do level three!" At that moment, Kai grunted and the area transformed to an obstacle field filled with spinning pillars of weapons and laser guns. Just then the pillars fried their weapons. Every one scattered. Kai's heart race and his face brighten up with delight. He dashed a bit before he lunged fire balls at three pliers setting them on a blaze. The fire ninja soon noticed something creeping up behind him he turn and set another pliers on fire. Meanwhile turning on the sprinklers, putting out the fire and soaking his G.I too much of his dismay. He let out a moan in frustration before he head the noise of yelling happening the back ground.

"I DON'T NEED TO BE PROTECTED, JAY?!" Kai looked over to see his sister in half with her battle robot before the pieces explode in fire and smoke, while Jay grunted.

All of the sudden, Zane swopped in between the two and said "Sorry to interrupt, but may I remind you that we're middle of training?" in his typical calm tone, however now it had a hint irritation too. The duo went back to fighting the pillars after they narrowed their eyes at each other. Though at that moment Kai did felt a little concerned for his teammates he shrugged it off and focus on fighting the pillars too.

The training kept up, until yet again heard his sister calling Jay's name. Kai pear over to see Both Nya and the ninja of lighting yelling at each, while Zane was left fending off his opponents. Kai dogged a few more attacks and could feel his head hurt a bit before he screamed out "ALRIGHT" making Jay turn off the obstacle course and forever to face the angered ninja. "THAT'S ENOUGH!... Cole wouldn't want us to fight each with other. He would want us to pick things up and move without him."

All for the sudden, the other frowned and Nya soon spoke up "Sorry Kai."

"Yeah; guess we're just so use to having everyone here that it feels weird when we don't?" said Jay.

"Perhaps, it would best to take some rest?" Zane asked.

"Alright." mentioned Nya.

"I agree, it getting too hot in here." Jay commented. As the group separated, Kai could see Cole standing in corner at a distanced away with a concerned look on his face before he saw Zane. He too had a worrisome expression, but the red ninja didn't bothered. He just needed to lie down.

Once Kai gotten into his bedroom he climbed up his bunk and laid on the mattress. Just then, he saw his ghost friend standing next to him, looking up at him. "Hey, how is it going torchy?"

"Argh! You're right there's definitely something wrong with those guys! Nya and Jay are yelling at each other and Zane couldn't do anything. Argh! What we're going to do?"

"Maybe we could try something?" Kai gave Cole and puzzled look.


	12. Chapter 12

"What?!" The red Ninja asked as he shot up, eyes wide open.

"Look, if I were still... you know, alive then I would I go and do it."

"If you were still alive then we wouldn't be in this mess..." At that moment, Cole gain a tad sadden face and looked away a bit. "And besides what makes you think that I can do something?"

"Listen fire ball, Zane can't do it, Jay and are fighting and Jay is too emotional for it, so they both can't do it, and Lloyd's still in the hospital. Like it or not, you're the only one that can do this."

"Okay, okay. Argh! I'll see what I can do later. Just let me rest up first, my head's killing me?!" Kai soon put the pillow overhead.

"Thanks Kai."

"Whatever." The fire ninja mumbled.

* * *

After Kai rest a bit, he wonder a few to find his sister. Thinking she will be the easiest. He remember what Cole asked of him.

 _"You could start by talking to them?"_

Though he had his doubts about talking to them would do any good, but he wasn't going to stand-bye and wait for things to get worse. Just then, he walked into the living room and spotted, not Nya, but Jay playing the country music song _Lightning Dose the Work_ on his guitar video game, pretty loud. The red ninja soon walked passed, not mess the master of lighting's fun. It was at this moment that Jay ceased looked at the fire welder and asked "Hey, Kai? What's up?"

"What's up? Hey, you haven't seen Nya anywhere?"

"Neah; not since we had that fight."

"What where you two fighting about, back there?"

"Not sure, all I did was giving her a hand." Kai also had his doubts about that, but chose not to press any father. Just as Jay went back to his game, the red clade ninja saw Cole walking in with food in his hands and mouth.

"What?! The former human asked as he saw his friend giving me a glare. "I was hungry."

* * *

Once Cole and Kai was out in the hall and far away from Jay, Kai stated "You know thing could get real complicated if they knew you were still here?"

"I know, but I was hungry." The ghost whined as he finished-off the last of his food. After the master of fire made a grunt, the ghost questioned his friend. "So what's going on?"

"Agh! Jay's keeping his mouth shut for once. I think he knows more than he's letting on. I have talk to Nya."

"So how do you plain to do that?"

"Say, you can go through walls? If you want me to fix this than help me find her and tell me where she is?"

"On it." The sprit said as he walked off and through a wall. A minutes later, he came back.

"Did you find her?" Kai asked.

"Yeah; she's in her room."

"Thanks."

"No problem." At that moment, the fire ninja left, leaving Cole to go back to whatever he was doing.

* * *

When Kai gotten in front of the Samurai's bed room door, he knocked several times. "Leave it Jay, I 'am not in the mood for talking?"

"Uh? It's not Jay, It's me, Kai."

"Kai?" Just then, the door opened to show a black hair girl standing in front of him. "Sorry, thought you were Jay. What's up?"

"Can we talk?"

"Oh, sure." At that moment, Nya invited her brother in. "Sit where ever you want." Kai took a seat on the edge of her bed.

"So, what is it you want to talk about?" The Samurai questioned as she joined her sibling.

"What were you and Jay were fighting about back when we were training?" The girl sighed before she answered.

"I don't know, Kai. Jay's been real clingy ever since Cole's death. He feels that he has to protect me twenty-four-seven, but I can take care of myself." At that moment, Kai was about to say more, but the siblings soon heard an explosion being set off somewhere.

"What was that?" asked Nya before Kai ran off with his sister following him. They soon heard noises coming from the kitchen.

* * *

Once there they saw the whole room covered in various food splatters, bender on high-speed with nothing in it, a part of the room that was charred, broken toaster in the middle of it, and a fright Jay in a corner. As Nya looked on, trying to take the scene in, Kai spotted the person or should I say ghost that he was certain started this mess. Evidence, being that he gave off kind of guilty expression.

It was at that moment, that he gave his friend a glare. Cole soon dashed off somewhere. No doubt, that both ninja were going to have to talk about this later.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Yep, even as a ghost Cole is still a disaster in the kitchen. Poor Cole. No worries there's a reason for this and I do have several plans for this scene in particular.

Anyways, let's hope Kai doesn't chew the earth ninja's butt out too much in the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

"Jay?!" Nya called out as she and her brother watched as the master of lighting run out the room covering his crotch. Just then, Kai spoke up.

"Clean up. We'll join you shortly?!"

Wait what are-?" The Samurai asked, but ninja was too swift and left before she could finish her sentence. She turned around and said "Great." in a bit sarcastic and tired tone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai searched for Jay, but soon came up empty. He was about to head back when he noticed a certain ghost in a far-off distance. "Hey?!"

"Ah... hey'a Kai, what's up?" Cole asked with a nervous tone.

"What's up?! What the hell was up with all that stuff in the kitchen, are trying to get us caught?!"

"Look, I was just testing my powers on the appliances when they went hay-wire! Jay just happen to walk in when they did!" Though Kai still had a bit of doubt, he gave his friend the benefit of the doubt.

"Alright, I believe you! Have you seen Jay anywhere?"

"Yeah; ran to our room."

"Thanks." Just as Kai was about he looked to Cole and said "And you're coming with me?"

"What, but why?!"

"So I can make sure you don't blow up any more stuff." The soul pouted a tad before he followed the red ninja.

* * *

Once to the bed room, the duo noticed the door was closed. Kai knocked. "Are you alright there Jay?"

"NO!" Kai groaned. He could already that this wasn't going to be easy. "I PEED MY PANTS, KAI! PEED MY PANTS! I COULD EVER SHOW MY FACE TO NYA EVER AGAIN?!"

"Jay?! Nya wouldn't care about that, not even after some stupid fight. Besides I doubt she noticed you ran out of there so fast that I couldn't see anything."

"No kidding? Sweet, but what about the ghost?"

"Ghost?" The fire Ninja questioned before giving his supernatural friend a slight glare and said friend looking away. He groaned again.

"Yeah; this place is seriously hunted Kai!"

"What did co-I mean what did the ghost do?"

"It made the appliances go berserk as soon as I gotten into the kitchen! I think mad at me Kai?"

"I 'am sure he-I mean it didn't mean any harm. It was probably just pranking you?"

"Couldn't done that without scaring me half-to-death?!"

"It probably didn't know that you scare easy? Now get change and we need your help with the cleaning?"

"Fine!" Once Jay gotten out with new clothes he and Kai joined Nya who was glad to have the help. As they kept it up, no one said a word Kai try to make talk, but the blue ninja and samurai kept their now mute personas.

After quite some time passed, both warriors took a break leaving Kai alone with Cole. It was at this moment that Cole decided to helped-out. Kai stared the soul as he grabbed a brush and started to clean alongside him. Though a little surprised at first, the Ninja of fire let his spirt friend help-out. It took a bit of time, but Cole spoke up and said "Hey? in soft voice, gaining the human's attention. "Thanks for doing this Kai and sorry about earlier."

"Hey, everyone makes mistakes. Ghost or not you're still human."

"Thanks, Kai." At that moment, the duo soon gotten back to cleaning. By the time Jay and Nya came back they had a good chunk cleaned.

"Wow! You done all of this?" asked Nya.

"But how?!" Jay questioned.

"Well..." Kai's eyes look at Cole who had sadden look on his face, for a second before going back to where they were. "Let's just say I had some help." As everyone went back to cleaning, Kai took peak back to see the supernatural being silently thank him in a way of a smile and he did the same. The work continued, until Zane and Sensei Wu came in and the trio had to explain what happen expect the fire ninja's little detail involving Cole.

Soon everyone sat and had lunch. As they did, however Kai noticed Cole looking at him from behind doing the puppy dog eye routine. He sigh. The red ninja knew his was begging for food like the other times, since they gotten out of the hospital. _"Fine!"_ he whispered as discretely handed the ghost a two drum sticks. _"But eat it somewhere else!"_

"Ah! Thanks Kai! YAHOOO!" Kai put a hand on his head and shake it. It was like having a dog and a little brother all combined into one.

"Wow, Zane are you alright. Kai look to see everyone focused on the Ninjdroid who looked like he heard something he was having a bad headache.

"I 'm fine!" the Ninja of ice breathed out.

"Are you sure, maybe its system malfunction?" questioned Nya.

"Yes." Zane answered as he went to his normal face. Though Kai could see that the others still wore concern faces like the one he was wearing, none of them spoke up, until Sensei Wu did.

"Perhaps, it be best to get some rest Zane? You had a lot of work today."

"Perhaps, I should?" At that moment, the android got up, excused himself from the table, and walked out.


	14. Chapter 14

After they finished, Kai found the master of earth in the living room watching a sports game. As the red ninja took a seat beside his ghost friend and asked "Hey what's on?"

"Nothing much... So what's next?"

The master of fire let out a sigh and answered. "I don't know, I haven't gotten any closer and we got a new problem... Zane!"

"Well, I have been felling some negative energy coming from him."

"I mean, as soon as you left, Zane act like he had a really bad headache."

"Amarantha did say that machines are more easily more effect by a ghost's Spiritual Essence then humans are."

"Maybe he can he you?"

"Well, you better find out? Otherwise everyone would know that I 'am here." Kai soon went off in screeched for his Ice wheedling comrade.

* * *

He later found him in quiet room, mediating. "Hey Zane?" The Ninjadorid open his and greeted his friend.

"Greetings Kai, care to join me in mediation?"

"Uh? Sure." The fire ninja could care less about that activity, however taking part in it might make it easier for Zane to tell him and not suspect a thing. Kai sat down beside his Ninjadorid brother, close his eyes and pretended to mediate. After a bit Kai asked "How are you feeling, Zane?" The ninja of Ice was silent for a second before he answered.

"I 'm fine, though I have been hearing unusual sounds as of late."

"Like what?"

"A voice, though distorted to the point of unrecognition and I have been seeing fog passing bye."

"Maybe, you have some loose wire?"

"Perhaps, though my systems says they're working fine."

"Huh, I 'am sure it's nothing." There was a bit more silence before Zane spoke up.

"Do you believe in ghost, Kai?" The red ninja held his breath moving his eyes to each side in a rapid pace.

"Uh, wait a minute don't tell me you believe all stuff Jay said?" The white ninja sigh.

"No, but this gave me grave concerns. What if it's true? What if it's our brother?"

"Huh?"

"By my calculations this all started right after Cole died and I still sense his presences even now. Though he is not here."

"Look Zane, we-I mean-I know that you miss Cole, we all do, but we have to move on. It's going to be tough, but Cole wouldn't wanted us to and not forget what a great brother he was."

"I see. Thanks brother."

"Don't mention it. Now let's go back to training some more? I've been itching for another spar."

"Go on, I'll join you soon." At that moment, Kai didn't need to be wise as the master of Ice nor have the intelligence of a mad scientist to know that Zane needed some time to think, so he respected his wishes, and told the Ninjdroid the he see him later, and left.

* * *

Outside, Kai heard someone saying "Nice job back there, torchy." Just then, Kai look back and sawn Cole coming his way.

"You were watching?"

"Yeah; you really think I was a great brother?"

"The best!" Kai said with strong certainty.

"Hey, thanks. Now that's what want to hear."

"Don't mention it. Now we just have to Jay and Nya to work together." At that moment, the sirens gone-off. The duo dashed over to the control room. Once there Kai asked "Spill sis, what's up?!"

"Bunch of Ninjdroids have been spotted right outside of New Ninjago city."

"Good, now I can get a little pay back."

"Hold Kai, you still need to recover."

"Agreed, it would be unwise to send you into battle when you only just started training." Informed Zane.

"But-" Kai tried to defend himself when Jay cut in.

"Wow! Hey, hey we got this, Kai."

"But don't you guys need to fight as a team?"

"Don't worry, we held up this long without you. We can handle it."

"But-" just as the red Ninja said that he felt a cold hand placed itself on his shoulder.

 _"Give it a rest."_ The soul said in a soft tone with an understanding expression.

"Look Kai, we know you want to help us out, but you're still in no shape to battle for real just yet." The master of fire grunted in response. "Please understand, we're only doing this because we don't you end up like Cole."

"Yeah;" Kai mumbled as his back hung low and he watched the others leave."

Jay looked back said "Maybe next time" before heading out. As the red ninja stayed in place for second bit he thought of something.

"Go, follow them. Make sure they stayed safe?"

"On it!" Cole said as head dashed out.


	15. Chapter 15

The spirt soon snuck into Jay plane and the group head off. All through the ride, Cole contemplated on whether he should have just hitched a ride with Nya or Zane instead; reason being that his blue ninja was playing an obnoxious song that sounded like someone was strangling a guitar, but thankfully for his sanity Nya came in on the radio that interrupted Jay's fun.

When they made to their destination, the group split up to find their enemies. Cole decided to tail the samurai to save what little sanity he had left. As he did, he felt the fierce energy surrounding his companion begin to lessen to a bit colder one. "Got to find those Ninjdoirds. I can't let it happen again." she said. Her voice sounding strong with determination and the utmost urgency.

The ghost followed the samurai for a while. Soon Ninjdoirds, dropped in. Cole watched as Nya kicked butt, restraining himself from interfering, unless there's no other choice, but to do so. The samurai made quick work of her opponents, however more took their place. Just as Nya was cornered and Cole had enough, Jay and Zane swooped and protected her in too much of the spirit's relief. "Zane, Jay?!" she called, sounding relief as Cole.

"H-hey Nya, can't talk right now." Greeted Jay before a sword swopped down at him. He dodge and attack the Ninjadoird who wield it. Meanwhile, Zane and Nya managed fend off their attackers. All of the sudden Zane, Nya, and Cole heard a scream. They took glances over too see Jay on the ground with blood on his ankle. There was no time, his two friends had their battle to tend. As a Ninjdoird drawn closer, all ready to use its weapon to pierce through the blue ninja's chest, the robot stopped. The sword inches away.

 _"Ugh! Come on Jay, get of here?"_ Cole commanded as he struggled to keep a hold the android from delivering the final blow. _"I don't know how long I can hold!"_ Jay didn't, just stared.

"Jay?!" The two males look over. Nya dashed in, slicing the Ninjadorid in to pieces. "Are you alright, Jay?!"

"Ye-yeah..." Jay answered as he tried to get up, but when he tried to move his ankle, he stopped, let out cry, curled and his foot as tight as he could.

"Jay?!" Both Nya and Cole said in worried tone.

"Ow! I 'am fine just can't walk."

"Hold tight!" Just then, a Ninjdoird attack from behind, but Nya saw it, evaded it, and whipped her sword. Once the android hit ground, Nya turned back, scooped up Jay's arm, placing it on the back of her neck, and lifting him. "ZANE! JAY'S HURT, I 'AM GOING TO GET HIM OF HERE! CLEAR AWAY FOR US, QUICK?!"

"Affirmative!" Cole followed his two teammates, keeping a bit of distance, as they tried to flee. Zane done the best he could with what he had. The crept along, but all of the sudden a Ninjdorid pooped-up in front of them. Just as the robot was about to strike and Cole was seconds away from using his powers to make it explode, blue colored lighting sprang-up, shocking it down. The two black hairs look to see Jay with his free arm stretched out.

"Thanks Jay."

 _"Thanks buddy."_

"Sure, no problem." Feeling confident in the duo ability, Cole head over to help Zane. He tried to use his powers to make some of the robots to attack each other, however they exploded or shutdown instead. Lucky for him Zane knew a little about so he didn't have too much to worry about.

* * *

A while later, some distance away Jay and Nya were still on the move. "Let's stop here, Jay?" Nya asked.

"Okay." She stopped, set Jay up against a tree, ripped apart a small portion of her pant leg, and stared to tie it tight around Jay's Leg.

"Listen Nya?" Jay asked in a soft tone, rubbing the back of his head as he look away from the Samurai. Nya ceased what she was doing and peered up with questioning eyes. "Sorry about Always coming to your rescue. Just that after Cole... you know died, I have been afraid of losing you too."

"It's alright. I have trying to protect everyone when I was the one in need of help. I guess his death scared us more than we thought?"

"Yeah... Thanks Nya for everything."

"Don't mention it." As the two smiled at each, Nya noticed her unfished and finished it. At that moment, the duo heard foots steps getting louder. They turned and spotted Zane running towards them.

"Zane?" The cried out sounding glade to see their comrade. Meanwhile, Cole followed behind Ninjdoird friend.

"Man; are glad to see you!"

"Yeah; are you okay?"

"Yes, I 'am fine, but we need to get out here. I sense more Ninjdoirds coming this way."

"Okay. Jay has a bad cut on his ankle. Help me get him out of here.?"

"Affirmative." As the trio talked and fled the area, Cole noticed the energy from his two human companions eased and gotten calmer. They must have worked it out their own. Good, that means things would hopefully be easier now.


	16. Chapter 16

As they came back, Kai was glad to see that his team safe... Well, for the most part. He asked Cole what happen, but the ghost was drained, he even look it, so Kai sent himself to bed. After Nya bandaged Jay's ankle, took the lighting wielder, who wanted to go after being asked, to the living room.

As they did, Kai noticed that Nya and Jay seemed to getting along. He may not know what his friend did, but whatever it was? It seem to work. Just then, Nya and Zane went off somewhere to work on something while Kai stayed with the ninja of lighting and watched TV. Jay had it showing a sci-fi show that looked lame.

"What-ugh! You don't jump in to a Corka's nest with a gene splicer!" Jay informed, talking the characters on the screen as if they could hear him. "You need a photon laser!" If his friend hadn't injured his ankle he would leave in joined Cole by now. Just then, he was brought out thoughts when Jay uttered a few bad words.

"Argh! Could you believe it Kai?!"

"Huh? Yeah... Say, are you hungry? I can make you some food. I think there's still some of _Cole's cake mix left_." Anything not to be bored to death.

"Ugh, don't mention that word." The lighting master told as he looked away in disgust.

"Okay, Okay, I won't."

Jay sighed. "I miss Cole. Why did he have too... you know? He would ten of those things in one day." That he would.

"I miss him too, Jay, but we all got to move on without him."

"Yeah; hey? You know to dance?"

"Uh?"

"Oh! Then you can help me, win Nya's heart?!..." All the sudden the blue ninja looked away from his red clade partner while rubbing the back of his head with a frown. "You know, when I can walk again and incase she still want to go with me."

"Uh, yeah?... " Kai only known break dancing, not dancing with another person. Besides he trips himself whenever he tries, but there might be a way to help his friend, though it could be tough. "There some stuff I have to care of few things first."

"Ah! Thanks Kai, you're a big help!" He hoped Cole would be too.

* * *

The next morning, Kai talked to Cole, just when everyone went for breakfast. "So, could you do it?"

"What?! How am I supposed to teach Jay to dance? Remember, he doesn't even know I 'am here."

"I know. But I was thinking, if you could _possess me_ -?"

"Wo-wo-wo! Are you crazy? You still recovering from that head injury, Kai."

"Who knows maybe I be better by then."

"What if it kills you or I get stuck in your body?"

"Then you can yell at me the next time you see me. Jay's our friend, we got to at least try."

"I don't know."

"How about I give you back, your left over cake mix in the kitchen?"

"Find a way to bake them and got yourself a deal."

"Fine. Deal." Kai said as he held out his hand. The specter soon shook.

"Yahooo! I've got happy feet!"

"Good. Now if you excuse, I 'am getting breakfast." The fire ninja informed.

"Hey, wait, you're going to give some, right?" The former Ninja questioned as he chased Kai down the hall.

* * *

After Kai finished breakfast and gave some of it Cole after he begged for it, he joined the others at the training area.

 _"Great, there's know only three of us and more of these robots. You really outdid yourself Jay."_ The fire ninja commented in a sarcastic tone as he dodged lasers.

"Hey, Sensei Wu says we got prepare for anything. " His friend, who sat on a bench a distance away, defended himself.

Meanwhile, Kai and what's left of his team, kept up their defenses. Backs to each other, the situation seem to get tougher. "Kai? No!" Zane called out, but Kai was too fast. He dashed towards the robot that look like the leader. The fire ninja longed a fire ball at it, however it missed and the Robot fired its laser.

Kai evaded it, except it grazed his shoulder, making him cringe in pain. As the red ninja held on to the burn tight, he read sprinkles go off. Soon he and the robots soak. At that moment, robots stopped and short-cricketed

"Ah! Look at what you did Kai? Its going to take me forever get the robots back and running!"

"Urgh!"


	17. Chapter 17

Later that day, while Zane and the others did their own thing, Kai paced in his room. "Argh! Why couldn't I beat that robot?!" he asked.

"You charged for that robot, spark plug." The ghost commented as he sat on his bed. "You weren't being stealthy there." The fire ninja sighed.

"I know, I just that... when I saw a opening for the leader I took it. I had no idea it would dodged like that."

"What you need is to stop think for a bit. If you're going to be leader then you got to make better decisions. Don't rush just in at the first opening that presents itself. That's what would get you any else hurt or worse."

"Okay, but how I am I supposes do that? It's not like there's manual on this stuff laying around."

"Look, I'll help you, but you also got to let the others help you too. Remember, I won't always be there to bail you out."

It was at this moment that Kai sigh again. "Fine." He uttered in defeat.

"Good because I know where exactly you could start." The ninja of fire groaned. Whatever Cole's plan was, he could tell he wasn't going to like it.

* * *

After a while, Kai found himself going over battle simulations with his ghost companion, using utensils like a _sharpies_ , easers, bottle caps, and whatever else they found lying around, as representations for him, the others, and Ninjorids.

"Now, let's try this again?" Cole said as he lined up the props it the right places. "If Nya and Jay were fending off Ninjdorids you were too injured to fight, what do you do?"

"Hmph, tried to get up and sneak up to the leader so I can slice him?"

"You tell Jay to block the attacks while Nya takes you away."

"Argh! We've been doing this for hours!" The ninja of fire blurted in a bit of rage as his brain started to hurt.

"It's only been twenty minutes Torchy."

"It sure doesn't feel like it."

"Look, I know this stuff's not eas-Hey?" At that moment, Kai gotten up head out the door scattering some props haphazardly.

"I have had enough, I feel like my head is frying." With that, the fire wielder went out.

* * *

As Kai staggered his way the living room, he heard a noise in the kitchen. Curious, he went to checked it out. There he found Jay on a chair while Nya was looking around in the covers, appeared to be searching for something. "Hey Kai, how is it going?" asked the blue ninja.

"Ugh, I rather not talk about it. Need any help there sis?"

"Do you know if we still some jam? Jay's been wanting to make some sandwiches."

"Uh, I think there's some in the fridge." At that moment, Kai looked in the refrigerator and pulled a jar with a golden stuff in it. He scrutinized it with a bemused expression.

"Wow Kai, what's you got there?"

"I don't know? It looks like jam." Kai opened the container took a sniff it seemed alright. "I think we found your Jam Jay?"

"Cool, thanks Kai?" Jay said as the master of fire place the jar on the table.

 _Hey I've been looking_ for that.

Just then, the red ninja looked around, searching to see if the ghost is around, but came up empty.

"Hey Kai?"

"Huh?'

"Is something wrong?"

"Nope, everything's alright."

"Okay then, dose anyone want some, like maybe a certain samurai?" asked in a flirtatious tone as he winked at Nya. Kai groaned at the sight.

"Why not, how bad could it be? Want some Kai?"

"Ugh, fine."

After Trio each took a bread, they bit into it. The taste, the taste was... something they never tasted anything like it. At best to describe it is memorable.

"Wha-YUCK!" Jay blurted as he and the siblings spilt out their beards. "UGH, WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"I don't know Jay." Kai replied as a wave nausea hitting him.

"Remind me to never have that stuff again?" Nya grounded.

"Water, I need water?!"

* * *

Once Jay was given a glass of water and they all gotten the taste out of their mouths, Jay mentioned that there was there was stuff he needed to do in his workshop, to much of Nya's misery. After the Samurai helped her blue comrade out of the room, Kai begin to clean up when he heard the familiar voice again.

"Sweet! I still get to have my Jam." It was at this moment that Kai turn to see Cole eating Jay and Nya's leftover bread.

"That stuff was yours?"

"Sure was. I got from a friend when I was traveling. She made it herself." After Kai gave his friend puzzled look, Cole asked "hey, are you going to finish that?" pointing towards Kai's slice. Kai let out a groan.

"Knock yourself out."

"Sweet!" As the master of fire let his friend 'cleaned' up the area Kai left and finally made his to the living room, where rested on the sofa. He made a mental to asked Cole later, if he had anymore 'food surprises' laying around.


	18. Chapter 18

The next few days, Kai and Cole kept up the battle simulations, though it seem to do little-to no good. Training was not much better. It usually ended in Kai setting of those damn sprinklers and getting Jay too complained about the work he had to do.

After his head started to hurt again, he got up and left. The fire ninja wonder through the hallways, while Cole was off somewhere. To be frank, he was just glade that he didn't have to at that point in time. Just then, he heard some metal banging against metal. Curios, the master of fire follow the trail until walked into the training area.

There he saw Nya training with some robots. _Ching._ Nya sliced one robot in half. As she battle against another one, Kai noticed jay wasn't with. It must be Zane's turn to baby-sit? Just as the samurai finish off the last of her opponents, she spoke up.

"Oh hey Kai, what's up?"

"Agh! Just clearing my head sis."

"Hey, you're feeling up to sparing me?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah; these sparing robots are getting kind of predictable. How about it?"

"Sure."

The two siblings soon started to spar. Kai knew all too well that his was going easy and he also knew the Nya knew he wasn't giving all he's got, but that did not matter at that moment. The two was having a blast, sparing. As the battle progress, Kai picked-up a thing or two about his sister.

Nya's fighting style was attacking with power like himself, however it always changed, always adapting like him, Nya dropped down and tripped him.

While fire lied on the floor, recovering, a sword came within a foot away from his chest. "Okay, Okay you win." He said, Admitting defeat.

"I knew you'll it my way."

"Don't forget. I 'am recovering from the head trauma." At the moment of Kai being helped out by Nya, the door open directing the brother sister duo's attention towards it to see Jay hobbling in, while leaning on Zane for support.

"Hey guys." Nya greeted the two ninja.

"Oh hey Nya. Sparring against your brother?"

"And won."

"I'll get you next time." Kai added in, giving an approving smile to his sister.

"Let me guess, it's my turn to take care of Jay?"

"Yes, though why don't we stay and train together?" There was second of silence before Nya spoke up.

"I 'am in." said Nya.

"Me too." After that Jay groaned.

"I had to get my ankle cut."

"Come on Jay, we'll watched from the side lines." Kai suggested after he placed a hand on his blue partner's shoulder. Soon Jay and Kai sat down on a bench, too much of the lighting ninja's disliked, while they watched the Samurai and Ninjadorid fought. They matched blow for blow, Shuriken and sword, but in the end, Zane came out victor. Whereas Nya fighting was that of water, Zane's was that of his elemental power Ice, cold, merciless, yet may not appear so strong at first glance. After that moment, Zane and Kai swapped places.

As soon as the battle ended the same way that it did the first time, Kai grunted as Nya helped him up. "Agh!"

"Don't worry, you'll get it next time."

"Yeah;"

"You're putting too much power in your attacks. Bye my calculations it would be best to block Nya's attack until the right moment to attack." Zane commented as the siblings stared him, bit shocked.

"He's right."

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Nya."

"Yes?"

"It would best if you focus a bit more power on your attacks."

"Got it. Thanks Zane." After that, Kai and Nya tried out their friend's advice, though Kai was reluctant at first. The result was good. They found themselves improving and soon the scene turn into every helping each other and giving each other advice. Despite, Jay dislike, he too was helping out, but mostly cheering Nya on.

Meanwhile, Cole floated in and watch the team getting better at their work. He wished that he could joined them, however that would mean blowing his cover. He needed to scene play out like a movie. He couldn't be there forever even as a sprit. As the Cole stayed, he found something, something inside, pulling away. Too were? He did not know. Though it was a part of him that felt it, it didn't seem so strong. He hoped that it was not what he was thinking of.


	19. Chapter 19

Later that night, the group was at dinner table, about to eat dinner when Nya commented with pride.

"You know? I think we made a good team."

"Yeah. Hey; maybe we don't need Cole? We'll better team than we were?!" At that moment the blue ninja's face made contact with a flying plate of food. "Argh! Kai?!" He called after the plate fell from his face and saw the fire ninja staring with a puzzled face.

"It wasn't me!" The red ninja defended himself before glaring to a wall. Just then, Jay grabbed some food thrown at Kai and it soon turned into a food fight between the two males brothering their other teammates, until a food veered off course and hit Nya's face instead.

"Oops, sorry Nya." The master of lighting apologized sheepishly. With an irritated grunt, the Samurai thrown some food Jay. It didn't long before the fight to turn into a full-blown food war. Jay and Zane made up one side while Nya and Kai made the other.

"JUSTICE WILL BE-" Jay shouted before being his in the face with food again. "Oph! AGH! REALLY KAI?! I didn't get to finish!"

"Enough Jay. Let's just fight?"

"Argh!"

The battle proceed and neither side managed to land another hit. Kai lunched another pile of food at Jay, but he dodged it. For someone who had their ankle injured, he was still fast. In fact the fire ninja noticed that despite his blue companion's handicap, Jay was also exceled in accuracy. Most, if not all the shoots the master of lighting fired were close to him and Nya.

"Got a plan, sis? Because we're going to need it."

"How about I'll distract Zane while you go after Jay?"

"Awww, I love my little sister." The two siblings head out. As Kai crept out with some food in his hands, he saw the ninja of lighting and ice being distract by Nya who hid behind a table. Though Zane and Nya were flinging food at each other Jay was just staring hopelessly in love at Nya. Kai groaned. Nya was one of Jay's few weakness.

Just then, Kai found Cole 'cleaning up' an area. "What?" The ghost asked looking bemused by the glare Kai gave.

"This is your fault you know."

"Jay's the one that started it."

"Argh! Look, just eat around were Jay and Zane's at?"

"Okay." Kai soon head on. He sneaked up to Jay more and more until he stopped and thrown the food. "WHAT?!" Both Jay and Zane gotten hit with some food. At that moment, the ninja of fire gotten plated with food. All of the sudden, Nya gotten the lighting and ice ninja in the face and the two fired back her.

Meanwhile as the war still gone on, Cole stopped what he was doing when he saw Kai thrown food at Jay and Zane. He looked at scene with happiness, however that was masked by the dread of what might come. He felt himself being pulled away a bit more, though still not enough to completely drag him away. If it what he was thinking of than, what was he going to do after it happens.

* * *

Days later, Jay gotten around to walk around and pretty much be back to energetic, yet anyoing self to much of his everyone's delight and relief. Meanwhile, Kai seemed to be doing better. Soon the day time came for Jay's dancing lesson.

"Are you sure, you don't want an extra day of rest?" The ghost asked he and his human friend walked in to the bed room.

"Would you quit worrying? It will be fine."

The red ninja lied down on his bed and tried to fall asleep.

In the time Kai was recovering, he taught Cole how to act like him, though the ghost was still on the fence of the idea. Understandably and naturally, the former ninja of earth was a bit shaken up by Kai asked for him to do.

It's going to be the first time Cole try this on anyone much less a guy who had a recent head injury. What if something goes wrong? What if he melts his brain or worse, kills him. As much as Cole would rather not be alone in this, he still didn't want Kai to join him just yet.

All of the sudden, the spirit soon heard snoring. No time to waste he walked up the ninja of fire's sleeping body and lied down over him, matching his outline with his.

Just as he open his, he saw that he was on Kai's bed with his arm. He risen and noticed that it work. He was now inside the red ninja's body, possessing him. Cole went out to meet up Jay. The soul forgotten how good it felt to be solid and smell of things again, but he didn't let that distract him. With limited time, the feelings would soon flee.

Though, he was enjoying the sensation of what it's like to be alive again, it still felt a little weird being in Kai's body especially with his companion's hair style, but ignored it and moved on.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I hope this was a good chapter for you guys. If you are wondering what Jay was shouting and referencing, It was from a clip I sawn of RWBY. The whole food war scene was influenced by that one clip, I've seen. I should get around to see that show. That food fight was awesome! (3

Next chapter is Jay's dance lesson, let's hope Cole and Jay don't annoying the hell out of each and Let's that Cole can hide that the fact that is him and not Kai.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note:** Okay I should mention that I don't Bruiseship unless it's a brotherly bond kind of way, even though I think it's one of the most ironic hilarious things ever conceived. I think that the Bruiseshippers would get a kick out of this because it has Jay and Cole (in Kai's body) dancing together.

Okay, since I put like that... Yep, this is going to be weird.

* * *

Once Cole gotten to where he... uh, Kai's body and Cole's spirit body supposed to meet Jay, the blue ninja was there, waiting. As Cole approached his comrade, Jay spoke up. "There you are. Argh! You're late."

"I know," Cole tried his best to make the words sound like stuff that Kai would say-Oh, he did used Kai's voice, vocal cords in all, but the way of speech for both ninja was very different. "I was... something came up. Let's just get to this done. So what you need help with?"

"Tango."

"Tango?"

"Yeah; Somehow I 'am always stepping on the girl's feet or they step on mine." At that moment, the ghost had to resist the urge to call out the lighting master's name in an annoyed tone and just faced palmed himself.

"Fine."

"What?!" Jay blurted out, puzzled at friend's gesture.

"You want to learn how to dance, do you?"

"Yeah; but I thought you were going to tell me what to do, while you watch?!"

The possessed master of fire let out a faint groaned. "Look, I don't want to do this anymore then you, but this the best way to teach you."

"Agh! Fine!" The blue ninja said, as he took his friend's hand. The ninja gotten into position, though Jay had a pink tint on his cheeks.

"Okay, you start moving your feet forward when I move mine back. Like this." Cole showed his lighting companion, but got his foot stepped on.

"Ow, Jay-I mean Ow, ow, ow!"

"Hey, hey, I told that I step on peoples feats." Jay defended himself as he broke away to raise his hands. Cole grunted just a bit to keep up the charade. "Let's try it again?" They tried again, another foot step on. They tried a third an again the same thing happen.

"Agh! You see, this is what happens?!." At that moment, the blue ninja walked away and sloped down on a bench and from himself into a ball, near-bye. "I 'am never going to learn how to dance. You might as well call it quits, Kai?" Just then memories, crept in the ghost's mind.

 _"Aw, it's over. I can't do Triple Tiger Sasha like pops told me. I 'am a failure." A young Cole told himself, alone, curled-up in a ball his bed room, sounding like he was ready break into crying._ The possessed fire ninja it shook off.

"Look Jay," He spoke up to which the ninja perked up. As Cole continued what he was saying, he went to sat next to his companion. "I know that it's for you, but you can't give up?"

"You haven't been dumped three times." The sadden ninja muttered.

"Ha-when was this?"

"Just when I started middle school." Cole had to repress the urge to laugh. It was just laugh fully bad. Who know that he get information like this out of Jay? The guy never really liked talking about his past much, though the entity could see the master of lighting doing that.

"What just how many dates did you have?"

"Just five, though the other two gotten spooked or didn't like where I live. Yeah, Yeah lie to them, big whop. Agh! How was I supposed to know they would find out?!..." After a bit of silence Jay spoke up again. "You must have think, I can't do this?"

"No. Look Jay you can do this? Take a look at me-I mean Cole? Remember that he thought couldn't do the Triple Tiger Sasha?"

"Yeah and found out after those serpentine attacked." the master lighting add on with smile before he reverted back to the sadden expression.

"You see? You can learn how to dance. You just have to follow the beat and don't give up so easily. Okay?"

"Okay." The master of lighting answered and the men started up the lessons again.

"Ow!"

"Sorry." As the ninja kept the dance Jay gotten better and better.

"Good... It looks like you don't need my help now?" The spirit breathed out as he painted a bit.

"Yeah... You should get some rest, Kai? You look like you're about to fall asleep."

"Yeah, will do." He said before he left, but before he did, the master lighting spoke up.

"Thanks Kai."

"Sure... No problem."

Somehow, someway, Cole made back to bedroom, lied on Kai's bed, and closed his eyes. Just then, Kai woke up, sat up and found his ghost friend tried and drained.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah just..." Cole spoke before a yawn escaped him. "tried."

"Get some rest? You've been in body for a long time.

"Yeah; Jay said the same thing... Well, good night." Just before the sheepish ghost could retreat, the master fire asked a quick questioned.

"What you didn't anything else while I was out?"

"No, just teach Jay like you... wanted. Look, I'll tell all about it later. Right now, I need some sleep."

"Fine."

"Thanks Kai."

"No problem."


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning, Cole was in the kitchen eating cake from his cake mix that Kai baked.

"Not bad torchy, but you still brunt it little." He stated with a mouth fool of cake. From his seat he see Kai, at work on another cake, groaning in frustration. It brought to the ghost's face, but was sort lived and gotten turned into a frown.

"Hey?"

"Huh?" Being snapped up out of his thoughts, Cole looked around to see Kai staring back at him.

"Are you okay? You usually have your cake gone by now."

"Yeah, just that... I think, I might be leaving." The entity said as the fire ninja abandon what he was doing to sit next to him.

"So? Just go and-"

"No. I think I 'am heading to the spirit world. Every time we improve things, I feel something pulling me away."

"You don't want to go?"

"No-I..." Cole paused to sigh. "I don't know... I never thought that I 'll the first to go."

"Is there anyone you might know that could be there?"

"Well, besides Professor Julian my mother died when I was four..." It was at this moment that the spirit breathed again before continuing. "She gotten sick one mourning and couldn't get better. Passed away in the middle of the night. Just when I was asleep. I haven't seen her since I've been gone."

"Maybe she's at the other side already?"

"I guess?"

"Where else could see be?"

"Well, she could be haunting my dad's place."

"Well, let's just go-"

"I can't!... I haven't seen mom in years. I don't remember much about her. If she's see me... like this?..."

"Look, I know you don't want to be alone, but you got to let her know what happen. She is your mother."

"Yeah;"

"Remember, even if things don't work out Zane's father could be on the other side too? Maybe, you can pay him a visit and let him know how his son's been doing?"

"I guess?"

"Good, now let's get this cleaned up before the other's fine this?

* * *

Despite, the ghost's doubts, he followed his friend's lead and to his father's place. He feel the mix emotions that came from within the house as he and the ninja of fire stood outside.

"Remember, once were in side, you look for your mom, while I'll talk with your dad."

"Uh, I 'starting to think this was a bad Idea. Maybe you should go talk with pops, while I stay out here?"

"I can't talk to your mom with looking like a crazy person in front of your dad."

"Uh, right." Cole dreaded it, but force himself to press on. Kai rung the door bell and Cole father came out soon after.

"Oh, it's you Kai?-"

 _"Hey'a dad, what's up?"_ The ghost asked a bit timidly, but remembered that only Kai could see him. Though Cole felt guilt creeping up in him and the energy that surrounded his dad was mixed, It was good to see that his father didn't look too bad.

"What is that you want?"

"I came to give you a letter that I found in Cole's stuff." The ninja of fire kind of lied as held out an envelope. Just before the duo walked out, Kai had his spirit friend write up something to give to Lou, however it took a bit of time to complete. It was a good thing that the red ninja was understanding of his friend's feelings at times. Cole broke down crying at least once.

"Come in?" Lou offered.

* * *

Once inside, the older man asked.

"Now what is this about a letter?" Kai handed Cole's father the letter, while Cole himself started searching through the house. Lou took, opened, and read it.

 **If you're reading this then you probably know what happen. I 'am sorry for everything. I know it's going be ruff without me, but I want you to keep on living. Hopefully mom will be on the other side, so I won't alone. Don't be afraid to ask for help pops.**

 **There's people around that will help you. I'll be waiting for you on the other side. Well, good-bye pop and I hope you'll live a happy life.**

 **By: Cole**

Meanwhile, the spirit stopped what he was doing and watched his father reading the letter. Sadness started to over shadow his fear. He hoped dad wasn't to angary at him.

Lou took a sigh and said "First my wife and now my son. You know, Cole's mother gave me a letter right before she died?... Thank you."

"Don't mention it. I thought it was the least I could do since... you know?" While this was going on Cole teared up some. "Maybe, if you're not too busy, I could dropped bye and visit?"

"I 'am sure my son would like that."

* * *

After that and quick exchange of smiles, Kai left followed by his spirit friend. Cole paused to look at his dad's place for what could be one last time before leaving.

"Did you get see your mom?" The ninja of fire.

"No. she doesn't want to see me?"

As the ghost hung his head, Kai spoke up. "Maybe, she's somewhere else?"

"Yeah; I guess."

"Look, if the time comes that you go to the other side, I'll keep a look out for her."

"You will? Sweet!" Cole called in a happy tone.

"And maybe you can pay a visit to my parents?"

"Your parents?"

"Yeah; they died when me and Nya were still kids. They both died of an illness too though, my dad hid it from us for long as possible, until it gotten to be much and it was too late to do anything."

"That what was going on with you and Nya? I should I have never gotten myself killed."

"Agh! Don't worry about it? It's in the past now..."

At that moment, the smile returned on the spirit's face. "Will do."

"Good, let's get back before the others start to worry, what happen to me? Last one home gets to do chores."

"Oh ho! You not going beat me that easily!"


	22. Chapter 22

A few days later, Cole and Kai just came back from sparing match they had with each other in the training area. The fire ninja figure if his friend was going to leave then they do the best they could to help him get stronger. Kai's gotten really, but still need a bit of endurance building. Kai collapsed on his bed drained.

"Good work Torchy, though not as great as I would have, but still good." Cole cockily said. One advantage of sparing with your friend that is a ghost is you don't have to hold back; the down side is that you can't knock them down.

Kai grunted as turned to face the mattress. Not one that was ecstatic about losing especially to guy who gloats about his victory. "Let's call it a night? I 'am beat. Anyways, we'll resume our match tomorrow."

"We can't."

"Huh?"

"Have you been listening? We're supposed to be getting Lloyd from the hospital." At that moment, Cole's one confident smile fallen. He hadn't realize that'll get the green ninja nor what were they going to tell him if he so happens to see him. "What are we going to do?"

"Look, I'll try talking to him and tell him everything, you just need to focus on leading the others."

"Agh, fine." After a bit Kai went to sleep, out like a light. Cole, though feeling lacking in energy too, didn't go to sleep just yet. Hunger got the better of him and he went out.

* * *

On his way back from raiding a bit of old cupcakes, he heard something going on in the distance. Curious, he went to where he heard it. There he saw Nya and Jay talking.

"Hey'a I know this is sudden, but how about you I can go out?..." Jay rubbed the back of his neck.

"Like a date?" Cole widen his eyes at the conversation. Jay was really going to ask Nya out. To be honest, he did excepted as much and would want them to be together, but it would also be lying to say that didn't feel a bit hurt.

"Y-yeah, I know we've been through a lot already, but I..." The blue ninja stopped a bit and sigh. "I still want to make it work between us."

"I would love to."

"Huh?" Both Jay and the eavesdropping spirit blurted out, caught off guard by the Samurai's words.

"I loved Cole, but after all of this, I realized that I you loved you the most."

"What?!" She really chose him after all? It was at this moment that felt a pain inside of him, a pain that sadden him, yet he to pressed on and listen. "I'll miss Cole, we'll all will, but I 'am not going to let stop me from moving on."

"Oh?" Jay said, looking like he was a little bit bashful. "So were on for next week?"

"So long as we there's any missions then yes."

"Cool, see you there."

"Yeah." With that the couple went their ways.

 _Good work Jay._ The ghost had smile on his face, Glade that those two were moving on. He wanted to say something the duo, he did, but couldn't. Just then, the Sprit got an idea. He went to find an envelope, a plain paper, and pencil. He written what he wanted to say and stuff the envelope underneath his pillow. That way, at least he give them a good-bye if the day should come when he disappears from this world.

* * *

The next day, Kai and others brought Lloyd back, while Cole stayed home, so that the blonde teen wouldn't ask questions and the others wouldn't asked them either. In simple words in would save them from a big mess.

Once they made it back home, the group gotten Lloyd settled and asked if he needed anything to which he refused, saying he didn't need anything.

Just as everyone let him be, the lingering ghost found it the best opportunity to get the green ninja's attention. He walked to him and called out _"Lloyd?"_ but gotten no answer. The living ninja just sat on the sofa watching a cartoon show on TV. _"Uh, Lloyd?"_ He spoke again and still no reply. Cole sense Lloyd's energy, fierce as the day he left, yet a bit calmer. Must be that he was trying to loosen up? _"Hey,"_ He waved his see-through hand in front of his friend's face. _"can you hear me?"_ Like the last time, nothing. Cole sighed. Though thankful he doesn't go through the long explanation of what he's been up too, this still concerned the spirit more.

The blond ninja didn't seem to be having fun like he normally is. Something was wrong, but he had his doubts. He think of a way to make sure. But how?


	23. Chapter 23

Later that night, Cole stayed up for a bit while everyone slept trying to think up a way of how he tell for sure if there's something wrong with his green clade companion. Just then, he saw a _sharpie_ , poking out from underneath Jay's bed. It must gotten there when everything he and could use for battled simulations scattered. An idea gotten in his head, an evil one, but an awesome at that.

He needs now is a body to borrow. Looking at all his options consist of Lloyd, Kai, and Jay. The other would be woken up so easily as the blue ninja. Do he dare? Should he go for it? Yes. "Sorry Jay, but I can't have you ruining my plains." The phantom said before taking over his friend's body. He then gotten sharpie out.

* * *

The next day, Kai, Lloyd, and Zane woken up to find Jay's face was sporting a new fancy mustache with a monticule. Needless to say it made Kai laugh, while Zane appear to be confused and Lloyd looked miserable. "Hey, what's so funny?" Jay demanded.

"Hahaha, you're face, hahahaha."

"What about my face and what happen your face Kai?" At the moment the red ninja stopped laughing and the duo rushed towards the bathroom mirror. There Kai saw what Jay was questioning. His face now had all sorts of doodles on his face. "What? Argh! ALRIGHT WHO DONE IT?!"

"Uh, don't look at me?" asked Lloyd.

"I don't recall ay of us drawing on your faces." Mention Zane still the bemused expression. At that moment, the red ninja knew who prank him and Jay. He could tell. He could tell his friend weren't lying. He's going to have a talk with Cole when he wakes up.

"Just let it go, Jay? I 'am sure it was just a harmless prank."

"Yeah, Yeah. Hey, you got to admit I do look more fancier." Jay said with a smug. Kai could help, but felt a little embarrassed by his friend.

* * *

Sometime after, Cole woken up and later found a still ticked-off Kai. "Hey Torchy."

"Agh!"

"Hey'ah, you're aren't still made at the sharpie, are you?" At that moment responded to a 'What do think?' face. "Okay. Look, I was just trying to get Lloyd get to feel better."

"Lloyd?"

"Yeah; have you noticed there's something's bothering him?"

"Pfff, yeah, but I 'am sure whatever it is, he could work it out."

"Hm? Don't think so. He's been like this for quite a while. I think it has something to do with me being gone."

"Have tried talking to him?"

"I did, but I didn't even get a reaction."

"Okay, I'll see what I could do."

"Thanks Kai."

"Whatever."

* * *

Later on, Kai strolled through the hallways looking for the green ninja when he found Nya working on another of her inventions in her workshop. "Oh, hey Kai. What's up?"

"I was looking for Lloyd, you seen around, have you?"

"No. You're the only one that I've seen all mourning."

 _"Agh. Dang it Lloyd."_ Kai mutter to himself before saying "Thanks sis. See'ya." Just as Kai was about when Nya spoke up and stopped him.

"Kai?"

"Huh?"

"I 'am going to go on a date with Jay and I was wondering if you'll be okay with it." The red ninja wore a shocked faced before it turned into a bemused one.

"Aren't you still in loved with Cole?"

"Yeah, but I can't keep thinking about him forever. I want to move on and be happy. You're okay with it?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Uh sure? I got to go."

"Oh, okay."

* * *

The ninja of fire soon found the guy he was looking for in his bed reading some of his comics. "Oh? Hey Kai."

"Hey Lloyd, are you okay, you seemed down?"

 _"I 'am okay."_ The way the blonde muttered that made Kai concerned. "Lloyd, I know you're still grieving over Cole's death, but-."

"I 'am fine, Kai." The green ninja spoke out; this time kind of yelling. Feeling that he's pushing his limits as is, he went back out.

"Uh, yeah. I-uh, got to go, see'ya Lloyd."


	24. Chapter 24

"Alright I see what you mean." said Kai as he stood in the living room, talking to Cole. "Great; just what we needed, another me. What are we going to do? Not only do we have to deal with Lloyd, but Nya is going a date with Jay."

"Well, I could go with Nya and Jay, while you could stay here talk to Lloyd."

"Agh, I don't know about this?"

"Don't worry, Zane will be out getting groceries, it would the perfect time, it would the perfect time to talk to him. I'll even help out papering you."

"Fine." The fire ninja sighed.

"Sweet."

* * *

The days gone-bye Cole trained the master of fire in the training room when the others were asleep. Soon it became time for the ghost's plan to set in action. Cole followed Nya, who later met up with Jay and they went off. The spirit hope his fiery friend wouldn't hurt the green too much, yet he was confident in Kai's ability.

As the couple walked along the street, Cole kept an eyes on them form air. Not keen on people going through every second.

"So, where should we go?" asked Nya.

"Hm, oh I know! How about we go there?" Jay pointed at a clothing store.

"Wow, I didn't know you like to shop?"

"There's a lot of stuff you don't about me."

"Okay." Nya mention sounding like she had her doubts. Cole faced palmed himself. He knew this was another of Jay pathetic attempt to impress Nya. This is not going to easy as expected.

* * *

Once his sister and two friends left, Kai waited until Zane went off. When he did, Kai set off to find Lloyd. The green ninja was in the training room, training. Perfect. Though Lloyd still had his injuries and they appeared to be dragging him down, he still did some damage to the sandbag. Maybe this isn't going to easy?

Just as the master of fire walked in Lloyd ceased. Hunch over, he looked at Kai with eyes of burning rage. This made Kai stopped a bit. He said second thought, but he made it this far. Lloyd and Cole need this. He had to do this; for his friends.

"Kai what's up?" Lloyd asked he hid the anger and replace with friendly ones.

"Oh, uh?" The red ninja moved his eyes side to side as think of what to say next. "Are you okay?"

"I 'am fine." Kai flinched a little. That tone his friend sifted into was the same one that he used from the last time he questioned him."

"Look Lloyd, we're a team-"

"I said I 'am fine!" The green ninja hissed. At that moment, a spark set off in Kai. Whatever was wrong with his friend, he was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Alright, I had enough! If you want to fight it then let's fight!"

"Fine."

Lloyd and Kai gotten a weapon, Lloyd: a sword and Kai a scythe and stood at other side of the room. Red clad ninja didn't know why he picked that weapon. Maybe Cole's been rubbing off on him? However this looked like the perfect time for it.

The two warriors position themselves in defensive stance. They started each other down, waiting for the other to make the first move.

.Just then, Lloyd charged. He cried out as he tried to hit the ninja of fire, but Kai dodged and spin the scythe's blade towards. However, the green ninja leapt out of the way. Just as Lloyd lunged another attack, Kai avoided it in what looked to be a dancing style.

* * *

Back at the trio of Jay, Nya and Cole. Jay sneezed serval times as he and Nya walked out of the store while Cole phased through the wall.

"Sorry Jay, I didn't know you were allergic to rabbit fur."

The master of lighting let out another sneezed before using his sleeve as a tissue and saying "It's alright." in a horsed voice. "I'll be fine in a few minutes."

"Okay. Let's go find something else?"

"Yeah." The duo walked some more, and spirit followed until Nya stopped and looked at poster on a wall next to her.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot Mega-monster-amusement Park."

"Hey, how about we go there?"

"Okay."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lloyd swing his sword multiple time, however, Kai managed to dodged every one of them. He hunched back, painting rapidly. The two ninja was doing that that. Despite Kai's head starting to hurt, he was willing to struggle through it.

The green ninja seemed to scrape up a bit strength and longed an attack, but he slowed down and once Kai moved out of the way at the last second, he collapsed. Just as the master of fire was about ready to check on his friend, Lloyd battled his way to his hands and knees. "Why?..." The green clad ninja asked with tears forming on his eyes. "Why can't I be strong enough... to help you guys?... If... I was strong enough than none of this would have happen."

"Listen Lloyd, you're not weak. You're one of the strongest ninja we have. What happen to Cole could have happen to any one of us. We just have to learn and not make the same mistakes."

At that moment, Kai found himself being hugged by his little brother figure. "Thanks Kai." Lloyd breathed on Kai's chest. The ninja fire felt the green letting lose more tears. He hugged him back and the two stayed like for a while.

* * *

Later that day, as the couple gotten off of a roller coaster, Cole floated above the exit. There, he saw stroll passed with Nya having what looked to be vomit on her shirt. He raised an eye-brow and followed.

"Aw, sorry about this Nya."

"It's alright, there's no way you could have known that kid had motion sickness. I 'am going to get a shirt from the souvenir shop."

"Oh, okay. I'll go with you."

After Nya gotten a new shirt and put it on, the three started to continue their stroll. Just then, Jay put his head down. Nya turned hers and questioned "Are you okay?"

"Aw, sorry Nya, I just wanted to make this great." he sighed.

"I guess we're not great at making decision. With a great desire to help his friends, too cheer them up, Cole floated towards Jay and placed a hand on his should, to which the blue ninja jumped back with enlarged eyes. A second after he did, his eyes dart all around. That's right, his friend couldn't see him. He hated this.

"What's wrong?" Nya asked.

"I-uh?..." All of the sudden, the couple heard music playing the distanced.

"Hey'a I like this song."

It was at this moment that the samurai chuckled a bit before she said "You too?"

"Yeah." Jay uttered rubbing the back of his neck. "Say how about we check it out?"

"Okay." Nya spoke after a bit of giggles.

* * *

While that was going on, Lloyd felt better and he Kai went their separate ways. He need to time to himself as Zane came back and needed help. The green ninja head for his bed and was about to go to sleep, when he spotted a corner of a white piece of paper sticking out from underneath Cole's pillow.

Curious, Lloyd walked over and pulled out the paper. It soon revealed itself to be an envelope with a letter inside. His eyes widen as he read it.


	25. Chapter 25

Once the two humans and the spirit head back, Cole head off leaving Jay and Nya alone. He soon found Kai in the living room, watching T.V.

"Hey Torchy. So how did it go?" Cole said as he sat beside his friend.

The ninja of fire glanced and replied "Lloyd's fine, he's just been too hard on himself."

 _"Way to go, Kai."_ Cole thought to himself before Kai asked "How did the date go?"

"Good. You know? I think those two are going to be okay."

"Cole?" A voice popped up that made duo turned behind them to see Lloyd standing with a perplexed face. It was at that moment that the two questioned if the blond could see the ghost, to which Lloyd responded.

"Uh ah, I thought you died?"

The red and black ninjas both didn't know what to say. How could they? I mean, this came out nowhere. It would be like if Jay suddenly stopped talking for no reason.

The silence continued until Cole walked through the couch and spoke up. "Look Lloyd? I-"

"You're a-what?" The green ninja interrupted. "You were still with us all this time?"

"I didn't want Kai to tell you in case I..." the spirit ninja down looked with a sadden expression. He didn't need to finish the sentence, he knew Lloyd would get it.

"So you were going to leave like nothing ever happened?" Lloyd said in slight angered tone as took and held out an envelope.

Yet another surprise that hit the black and red clad duo, however for different reasons.

"Lloyd, I-" Cole tried to defend himself and place a hand on his shoulder, but Lloyd stopped him.

"No, don't! Why don't you take your letter and just leave?" The green clad lad said as he thrown the paper to the ground and stormed out, leavening the sprit looking down with another sadden expression.

Kai soon gotten up and walked towards his friend. "Cole, I' am-" He uttered.

"It' alright. Why don't you go talk to him?" With that, the ninja of earth walked away.

* * *

A few minutes later, out on deck Lloyd sat looking at the clouds that they passed-bye. Soon footsteps were herd. Lloyd didn't to look back to tell Kai was walking towards him. The blond sighed.

"What is it?" He muttered.

"You should apologize to Cole?"

"Wait?" question in a shock voice as turned to face the mater of fire. "You saw him too?"

"Look it's long story." It was this moment that Kai took a seat next to his little brother-figure. "We might not like it, Lloyd. But we all need to move on? He can't stay here forever."

"I know" The younger ninja let another sigh before looking back at the clouds. "I finally got to see him again and now..."

* * *

Hours after leaving Lloyd alone, Kai realized something; where's Cole? The ghost was now where to be found. Kai looked around, but came up with empty results.

He went into living room and found Lloyd sitting in the chair.

"Oh, hey Kai?" Lloyd greeted taking noticed to the master of fire's presence.

"You haven't Cole around?"

"No, why did he go yet?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since-."

"Hey guys." A familiar voice cut-in.

"Cole!" The Christmas colored duo uttered in surprised.

"We thought you left." stated Kai.

"I never left. I couldn't leave Lloyd like this."

"Why was it so hard to find you before?"

"I needed to be alone." It then that the master of earth sifted his direction at Lloyd. "Hey? Sorry about not telling you squirt."

"It's fine, just... I wished you didn't have to go?"

"Me too."

"So, I guess this is this good-bye?" Lloyd questioned sounding like he was at break point of letting tears slide down his cheeks.

"Well, I feel like as soon as everyone know what's in the letter I wrote; I 'am gone." The ghost ninja hanged his head looking sad as the green ninja.

Just then Kai added in. "No matter what happens, you won't be forgotten."

"Thanks."

* * *

It took a bit, but Kai gathered everyone in one area before he started to read the letter out loud.

Before he did however, "Uh, are you going to be okay?" Lloyd asked in another room turning from staring through a crack in a door.

Cole, who looked kind of sad, replied "Yeah." in a soft tone.

"Maybe, we could wait?"

"No. I 'am ready?"

"It looks like its starting?"

As the ninja of earth looked at the lad, he turned his attention a hand he held out. This was it. He knew, Lloyd and Kai could handle things in his absence. Everything's at peace. He's no longer needed.

Just then, he saw balls of light floated up and dissipated, like snow in the winter. It was this moment that Cole peered up to see Lloyd Looking back at him. "It looks like this is good-bye?"

"Yeah. Good luck and finding your mom and all."

"Will do." Cole stated in proud and confined tone. "Don't forget you've still got everyone to help you."

"Sure."

"Good. Now why don't you go and joined the others?" The spirit suggested with a smile on his face as he place a hand on Lloyd's shoulder. It only matter of now, better make any more of a struggle then it was.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go on. They'll want you to be there?" The lights increased moved faster out of the ninja of earth's body.

"Thanks." was all Lloyd said turned and was about the door. That's when Cole's vision turned to light.

* * *

Lloyd noticed a bright light flash behind him. He turned, but saw nothing. Cole was gone. He was going to miss earth wielding brother, but he was sure could handle it. The fallen comrade was not going to be forgotten. He'll make sure of that.

The blond hair teen soon head out the door and joined the others.

* * *

A year later, Kai went to Cole's grave. Everything's was still okay, they beat their enemy, Kai is still leader, Lloyd's better and being the second in command, Zane's alright, and Jay and Nya are talking about getting married. Things were going to get interesting.

"Hey Cole." the ninja of fire greeted the tombstone. Lloyd told him what happen. He wasn't too upset-sadden maybe. It just felt lonely at the begging. "I hope things are going well for you." Kai kept coming here on occasion, while the others shown up at random times or the found time in their schedules. He didn't if Cole could hear, but diced to do, by the off-chance his friend could. "Things are doing good over here."

 _"Good job, torchy."_ A familiar voice sprang up. He turned to see said friends standing a distance away with a lady who looked like him standing next to him, for a second before disappearing.

Kai soon gained a grin. "Thanks Cole."

* * *

 **Author's note:** Finally the last chapter is posted. Glad all of you guys liked this and Sorry for the long wait I had other interesting ideas for fics and in different archives that I want to do as well, including another Ninjago fic involving Lloyd, Nya, and time travel.

But anyways I hope this ending was okay for you guys at least. While I would admit this wasn't my greats work, but I can learned a lot from it and had fun with it. That's got to count for something.

Considered this story completed.


End file.
